Monsters, love and the shadows
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune Aono is just a 16 year old boy. He got accidentally enrolled in a monster school. What will happen? Find out! Inner Moka x Tsukune.
1. Tsukunes first day

**Ok so here is my new story. This is going to be a new adventure for me. Something ive never done. I usually do action, but im going to try and make this story a bit longer in total chapters. I want this to be romance, action, adventure and drama. I hope you guys enjoy reading as I enjoy writing this.**

* * *

Tsukune Aono was just a regular young man. He is 16 years old, has black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a loner really. He didn't have any friends, and really just wanted to be left alone. He didn't like other people cause they could be quite mean and scary. He liked girls of course, but he just couldn't really get the balls to ask them out or talk to them for that matter. Yea he was a strange young man, but he had a good heart.

Tsukune didn't do well in school, so he couldn't get into any schools locally. Luckily his father miraculously found a random invitation to a school called, Yokai Academy. Of course Tsukune was kind of cautious because it was found on the street. However, his mother and father said it was just a miracle! There was nothing to be afraid of... How wrong he was.

Tsukune was riding a bus alone through his little city, heading towards a tunnel. The bus driver was kind of creepy sounding when he spoke, but he also had a sense of niceness. He actually sounded like he cared for the boy. "Hey Kid? Are you a new student at Yokai academy?"

"Uh Yea"

"In that case, you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ass school your going to."

"Whatcha mean?"

Tsukunes cell phone rang and he answered. It was his cousin Kyouko.

"Hey Kyouko"

"Hey Tsukune. So I heard you got into a new school!"

"Uh yea, its called Yokai academy"

"Well I am sure you never heard of it as I never did, so I did som-"

The phone died out as it lost a signal as they entered a tunnel.

Tsukune got off the bus and was kind of shocked to see there was a scarecrow and a sign. The sign was a bus schedule, but Tsukune ignored it.

"I'd watch your back if I were you." The bus driver said as he drove off.

Tsukune checked his phone and saw he had no signal. He sighed and began to walk through the forest. He was about halfway through it when he began to feel a chill. Someone was watching him. He started to run quickly, heading away from this feeling. He saw the school and entered it. There was two pairs of eyes that was watching him. One was blood red and the other was pure white.

Tsukune entered his class room quietly, heading to the back. He saw in a empty seat in the main back, right behind a girl with blue white hair. He yawned and put his head down, only to hear the teacher speak.

"Well good morning students! Welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I am your teacher! Well I am sure you already know this, but Yokai Academy is a school for monsters!"

Tsukune fell out of his seat at that, which made everyone stare at him. He was in disbelief until he saw the big man a seat in front to the right laugh.

"A bunch of boring rules. If we do happen to spot a human. Why not just eat it? They are only food anyway to us."

"Well there is no chance of that! Humans cant even get in this area. There is a barrier created by the three dark lords in order to secure this place"

Tsukune saw that the man in front had a tongue that began to flick around as he stared at Tsukune. The door opened and there stood a fucking gorgeous girl. She had flowing white hair, blood red eyes, and a body that was stunning. She was a well endowed woman. A few hoots and cat calls were heard, but she brushed them off. Nekonome looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Moka Akashiya." With that name, all the men began to quiet down. "Moka Akashiya?" A few whispered to each other. "Isn't that the daughter of one of the Dark Lords? What is she doing _HERE?_" They other guys shrugged as she walked past them heading towards the corner. Her eyes were locked on Tsukune who had his face down. Nekonome spoke up.

"Human forms only ms Moka!"

"This is my only form. I also have special permission from the head master"

Nekonome shrugged as she was standing next to Tsukune.

"Hey kid."

Tsukune looked up into her eyes and jumped a few inches away in his seat.

"Y-yes?"

"Meet me after class under the stair case"

Tsukune didn't answer and looked away.

The class continued, teaching everyone the rules of this place.

The bell rung, signifying that class was over. It was lunch time, and Tsukune wanted to get the fuck out. Tsukune already has his bag packed and was running out. The big man from before was staring at him from behind a pillar, smelling him. He knew he was a human. Tsukune was already out the door and heading to the bus stop, with the big man in pursuit, albeit without Tsukune knowing. Tsukune sighed as he was on top of a hill, looking down at the bus stop. He sighed in relief. _'What the hell is this?! Monsters are real?! I cant do this! I'm only human!'_

Tsukunes thought process was interrupted as a huge fist crashed into Tsukunes chest, knocking him down the cliff. Tsukune groaned as he saw a giant beast, muscular and with a long tong. It was an Orc. Tsukune stared at the man who approached. "What a wonderful opportunity. A human... Oh how delicious you must taste! Wonder if I should do it raw, grilled, boiled, steamed or fried! MMM human is delicious in so many ways!" He was frozen in his tracks as a white haired girl came from the road.

:"Eating humans? How pathetic."

"Moka Akashiya?! What are you doing here?"

"Easy. I am here to claim this human as my own."

"I was here first!"

"Yea? Tough luck. He is mine now"

"No he is mine!"

Moka sighed and kicked the guy with a uppercut kick, sending him into a rock. "Know your place!"

"Yes ma'am."

Tsukune was injured with a broken rib. He groaned and saw the silver haired vampire approach him. He began to get up as the vampire reached for him. Tsukune leapt back and screamed. He slid under Moka and ran away from her screaming like Macaulay Culkin from Home Alone, when he put on the after shave. The silver haired vampire growled and began to walk back to the school following the boy.

Tsukune just kept running, trying to find his way through the forest. _'What the hell?! What is with these monsters! All they want is blood and death! I have to get out!'_

Tsukune ran up to another building in the school. It looked like an administration building. He ran inside and dashed into the headmasters room, not looking where he was going. He opened the door, ran inside, turned around, locked the door and began to breathe heavily. He felt a creepy stare on his back and began to slowly turn around. There he was, the headmaster, staring at Tsukune like a researcher. "Tsukune Aono... what a pleasant surprise. A human in my school? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I cant have that..."

"S-Sir... its a mistake for me to be here! I got here cause of some bus driver!"

"A mistake but a costly one." The headmaster got up from his chair and began to walk towards the boy, smiling evilly. The door opened to reveal the silver haired vampire. "I will take him headmaster, as my blood servant. You know how it is with vampires."

"Of course I do Moka. Do what you will." Tsukune looked behind him then ducked under her screaming again. "What the fuck is with this god damn school?!" His bag was thumping against his thigh, his breathing was harsh. He had been running for quite a long time. He ended up back at the bus stop, looking at the bus schedule.

"WHAT?! It doesn't come for another month?! Are you shitting me?! What am I going to do now?!"

"You can stop running and serve me."

Tsukune turned around to see the vampire. Tsukune was out of breath, his legs were aching as well. He looked around and picked up a large stick. It wasn't sharp, but he didn't care. He began to swing it like a bat. "Stay away from me!"

Unknown to them, the pair of white eyes were watching them both. He didn't interfere. Moka rolled her eyes and approached the boy, grabbing the stick that was swung at her head. Using only her thumb, he snapped the good sized stick in half then tossed it away. Tsukune looked around for another weapon, only to see his shirt get grabbed by Moka. He struggled in her grasp, until Moka sunk her fangs into his neck, draining him of his blood and energy. He went slack as Moka continued to feed for a few more seconds, before putting him on her back, and taking him back to school...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. Tsukune and the Vampire

**I usually dont write two chapters in one day, but I had this chapter planned out so I had to do it! Cant let an idea run away :3 **

**So enjoy. I will say this. I am changing up the attitude for Moka slightly. I mean she is a girl after all :| Plus its my story so fuck you.**

* * *

Tsukune groaned as he woke up on a couch in some dorm room. He looked around and noticed that it was larger this his own. He gulped a bit then heard the door open. Tsukune grabbed his bag and rummaged through it, finding a bottle of water and a cross. The cross was something given to him by his mother which was passed down through generations. It was a good luck charm. Tsukune and his mom wasnt religious, but it was just the fact that it was their family heirloom. Inner Moka stood in the door way of her room, where she placed him.

"Finally awake are we?"

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?" Tsukune was shaking with fear, anger and disbelief.

"I am Moka Akashiya and I am a vampire. You are a human and despite the fact you should die for being here, I took you under my wing as a blood slave. You will serve as my meal every day. You will also serve me in any way I see fit."

Tsukune shook his head, opened the bottle of water and pulled out a cross. He was shaking in fear. "I-I-I-I know that vampires hate water and silver crosses... S-S-Stay away from me!" Moka had a slight fear in her eye but approached slowly and cautiously.

"Are you going to use them? Are you a killer boy?"

Tsukune looked away for a moment, biting his lip unsure. During that time, Moka was already in his face, her hands on his wrists. Tsukune began to struggle. "Let me go!"

Moka shook her head and knocked the bottle of water to the left and the cross to the right, leaving him defenseless. Tsukune's eyes went wide at her strength and speed. She smiled at him, giving him a sense of security, then she bit into his neck, drinking her fill. She was feeding off of him for ten seconds, enjoying her meal. "I dont know if makes you feel any better, but your blood is delicious. They do say that if blood tastes sweet, then the meal is a very special someone." Tsukune fell onto the couch, holding his neck, fear in his eyes, yet he stood up courageously.

He began to put his hands up in front of him, taking a boxing stance. "I took boxing in grade school... and I will use it here and now." His hands were shaking but his feet were hopping back and forth. "I will not be your blood slave nor will I serve you" Moka looked at him with bewilderment. Never before has anyone stood up to her. The fact that a human was standing up to her was interesting. She respected it, heck even liked it, but she had to teach him his place. Moka chuckled and as Tsukune sent a shaky punch at her, she already was in his face, wrapping her legs around his, her hands around his wrists. She tripped him onto the couch once more. "Know your place." Moka began to drink once more from Tsukune, knocking him out. She released her grasp of him and backed away.

Moka went to leave the room, only to stop in the door way and looked back at him. _'For a human... he is quite strong at heart. I wonder if everything father said was a lie...' _Moka left the room heading to class to pick up their homework and class work.

~~~~~An hour later~~~~~

Tsukune woke up in a daze, with a massive numbness in his body. He couldnt move his body at all, so he had to stay on the couch. The door opened and it revealed Moka with a large handful of books and paper. She gave him half of it and sat down next to him. She leaned over and began to work on her work, then looked over at him. "You should get to work you know. You need the education." Tsukune just looked at her and didnt speak, but after a few seconds of thinking he scooted away from the vampire to the other end of the big couch and went to work on his school work.

Moka eyed him through the side of her eyes, watching him move away. She looked kinda hurt. _'Do I really scare him that much? Did I hurt him?' _She shrugged and went back to work on her homework, only to find out that Tsukune was already finished. Tsukune took his stuff and ran out the door. She looked over and saw that his backpack with all of his stuff was gone. She sighed, finished up her homework and walked away. _'This boy is a piece of work. Im going to have my work cut out for me if I have to keep chasing him down. Maybe he needs a leash.' _She chuckled at the joke of hers, comparing him to a dog or a werewolf.

Tsukune was breathing heavily as he entered Nekonomes class with all his work. It was empty of course, but the teacher was there grading. Tsukune bowed. "Oh hello Tsukune! I hear your friend picked up all the work! Do you have it?" Tsukune nodded and gently placed the books and work on the desk and turned around, only to see Moka standing there. She walked past him placing the work down as well. "Moka Akashiya is it? You are a good friend you know, helping out Tsukune with his work. I sure hope he is grateful for all of the nice things you are doing." Tsukune began to speak to deny this but Moka put her hand on his lips. "Oh its no problem. Im sure Tsukune is very grateful. Too bad he doesnt talk much. We shall be going." Moka led Tsukune out of the hallway, only to find Tsukune was running. She sighed and followed, albeit she walked. Tsukune slid down the stairs with his bag, only to crash into the blue haired girl from his class. She groaned and looked up and noticed the boy. She was angry at first, but then she noticed Tsukune.

"Oh, im so sorry there. These big breasts are so heavy, I just cant seem to walk straight." She pushed her boobs on his chest, and began to rub causing Tsukune to blush and look at the ceiling. "O-Oh its ok."

"My name is Kurumu"

"My name is Tsukune"

Kurumu smiled and as Tsukune looked at her with a smile, she began to hypnotize him. Taking over his mind, she looked up at the silver haired vampire. Tsukune had his arms wrapped with the girls arms. "Oh well hello their Moka." The blue haired girl said with venom. Moka stared at the girl. "What are you doing holding on to my blood slave?"

"He is mine now foolish girl. Right Tsukune?"

Tsukune nodded. "Of course. I belong to Kurumu, Moka is nothing to me. She is a weak little girl who cant hold on to men. She doesnt deserve me. I deserve Kurumu." With that Tsukune and Kurumu began to walk away. Moka as a noble and proud vampire, kicked Kurumu in the back, breaking the trance on Tsukune. "Tsukune belongs to me succubus"

Kurumu began to transform into her form, wings, tails and claws. "I need him! I need him to keep my race alive!" Kurumu rushed at Moka only to find that Moka had her tail in her grasp. Kurumu gasped as she was thrown out the window. Moka jumped through the window to follow while Tsukune was taking the stairs and the front door. _'I didnt mean those mean things!' _Tsukune thought has he saw the fight, or massacre really. Kurumu was lying against a tree bloody, bruised and beaten.

"Just to be safe, im going to rip off your wings and tail and feed them to you!" Moka approached the girl only to find her blood slave in front, arms out. "Move aside Tsukune." Tsukune shook his head no. "She tried to get you to serve her for eternity. She is a succubus. They will kill you when they are done with you!" Tsukune shook his head. "She wouldn't have done that! She's not evil! She just wanted to keep her race alive!" Moka looked at her blood slave with some admiration, though none of the others noticed it. She sighed and nodded. "So be it." Moka turned her attention with a death glare at the succubus. "However, next time, I will kill you. You will learn that Tsukune is mine and mine alone." The succubus nodded and hurried back to the school. Tsukune and Moka walked along side each other, Tsukune looking at his feet afraid of the vampire.

"So Tsukune. Why did you end up here? I mean, didnt you have human schools to go to?" Tsukune looked at Moka for a moment then back at the ground. Moka, sensing the boys scared disposition, walked closer to Tsukune, her arm almost touching his. He looked up only to see her red eyes staring at him. He blushed a bit. "I dont know what happened. I didnt do too well in school I guess so I didnt get into any human schools. My father was following a priest home to find a school application kind of thing. So I got accepted." Moka nodded silently, listening to the human.

"Are you goign to kill me when you are done with me...?"

Moka looked over at the boy with a bit of shock and hurt.

"No, I havent planned on it. Im not some heartless bitch you know Tsukune. I am a girl with girly feelings. Though, I do have needs as a vampire too."

Tsukune looked back at the ground. "Oh... ok..." They arrived at the school and Tsukune turned to his dorm. Moka's hand was around his collar. "Nuh uh uh. You live with me now Tsukune. After all, I gotta keep you safe. Since you are a human, you are easy prey. Tsukune nodded and walked with her into her dorm room. She got a special one because of her father. He grabbed a pillow from the closest and began to make his bed on the couch. Moka laughed. "No you sleep with me Tsukune." Tsukunes eyes went wide and began to shake his head. "No no no! I cant do that!" Tsukune was blushing madly which made Moka a bit confused. "And why not?" Tsukune looked at the floor. "Cause... its... kind of..." he trailed off unable to finish. "Kind of what?" Tsukune kept quiet for a moment. "I cant say it! Ok?! I just cant! its not something a boy and a girl should do!" Moka sighed and got rough in her voice. "Tsukune Aono! You are my blood slave and you will sleep with me. Now get over in my bedroom and get to bed!" Tsukune sighed in defeat and walked to her bedroom, a bit hurt by her harsh words. He climbed into her bed after undressing to his boxers, and curled up in a ball. She lay on the opposite side of the bed, scooting over. She began to wrap her arms around his waist, pulling him in. She began to nod off to sleep. _'Her breathing.. its so soothing... Maybe she isnt so bad after all... though she did yell at me.. force me to do things.. and sucks on my blood...' _Tsukune began to drift off to sleep, listening to her calm breathing.

* * *

**read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Tsukune and the Witch

**I am updating so fast. This is pretty neat! I am enjoying my writing so much lately! This is actualyl quite fun! This new adventure is like WEEEEEEEE! I cant wait to get into the better parts :D**

**Did you guys know I do everything on my own? I have no beta or editor. :P Everything is done by me.**

* * *

Tsukune awoke from his slumber the next morning to find Moka was still clinging to him. He tried to pry the vampires hands from his waist but even asleep her vampiric strength was too much. He began to lightly shake her awake, knowing she is going to be late for class. Mokas hand tapped Tsukunes nose like he was an alarm clock, then went back to bed. Tsukune shook her again and this time she awoke. She yawned and unlatched herself from her slave and sat up. She was actually naked! Tsukune screamed a bit in shock and fell off the bed.

"Whats wrong Tsukune?"

"Your naked! Why the hell are you naked?!

"Its how I sleep. Duh."

"Yea well, I would appreciate it if you would warn me next time, and if you wouldnt sleep with me naked!"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is you are naked! Girls and guys naked in bed?! HELLO!"

"But you arent naked"

"Thats not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"GAAAAAAAH!" Tsukune stood up and walked out of the bedroom grabbing some breeakfast. He devoured the banana and orange juice, then grabbed a bagel. Moka slid her arms around Tsukunes chest, and he felt her bare breasts against his bare back. His eyes went wide when she bit him, which the combination of her skin and her bite, made his cheeks flush. She devoured his blood as her own breakfast, and took more then usual. This was because it was her breakfast. His legs went weak and he almost collapsed but she stopped feeding before she could. She licked her lips and went into the bedroom to get dressed. _'Does she get some sick pleasure tormenting me?!'_

Tsukune entered the classroom and sat in his usual seat. Moka followed shortly and sat next to Tsukune. Nekonome looked over at the two and sighed.

"We have a new member today class! Please welcome our new student, Yukari Sendo!" Everyone looked at her and rolled their eyes, except the pair in the back. Whispers were flying around. "Look.. a witch. How pathetic. I bet she is some snot nosed brat too" A washtub fell on everyone who sneered at her, including Tsukune because he sat next to Moka. Tsukune groaned and rubbed his head as everyone just threw her death glares. Yukari skipped to the back and sat in a seat next to Moka, two chairs away from Tsukune.

"So why are you with this loser here Moka?"

"How do you know my name? And he is my blood servant."

"Well cause you are 13th place in the testing! Im number 1! Blood servant? So he is useless besides the blood? Serves him right then."

"Hey wa-" Tsukune said politely

"Quiet Tsukune." Moka replied. Tsukune fell silent and looked at the ground. _'So I guess its true... all I am good for is my blood...' _Moka and Yukari went back to talking about academics, sharing pointers and such leaving Tsukune to his thoughts. The bell rung signifying the end of class and Tsukune pushed past Moka, heading down the stairs. He was upset of course, knowing that he actually had no friends. Moka and Yukari went their separate ways, Yukari to her dorm room and Moka to find her blood slave.

Tsukune was walking through the forest, just to clear his thoughts. _'So do I leave or stay? The bus doesnt come for another week or so, so I can leave soon! I just have to escape Moka...' _Like when you speak of the devil, Moka appeared. She walked over and grabbed Tsukunes hand. "Stop trying to run away Tsukune"

"I wasnt! I was walking around this graveyard thinking!"

"Yea whatever." Moka rolled her eyes and walked Tsukune back to school.

Yukari had her own problems. Three lizard men were harrassing her, taking her out into the graveyard. They had her against a tombstone. They were deciding on how to cook her. Her want was broken, and she was too scared to move. Tsukune looked over at the commotion and broke free from Moka. "Tsukune stop this instance! Dont help the weak!"

Tsukune ignored her and walked in front of the lizard men and in front of Yukari, hands stretched out. "Eating people is wrong! So is killing them! She is just a little girl!"

Yukari looked at Tsukune. "Go away you average monster boy! I dont need to be saved by the likes of you." Moka walked over and looked down at Yukari. "As much as I didnt want to interfere, it looks like my blood slave wants to save you. You should learn your place Yukari and stop biting off more then you can chew." The lizard men looked all all three, eyes glazed over with hunger. "Look at that one boss! Those massive tits and that perfect ass! She is going to be delicious!"

"You are damn rght she is!" The boss replied. "Lets get her after we deal with the boy and the witch!" The lizard men slashed at Tsukune, only to find that they were blocked by Moka. "You do not touch my Blood slave."

They growled and six claws were aimed at Moka. She couldn't get away from all of them, so she decided to take the hit. Unfortunately for her, Tsukune pushed her out of the way and took four of them in the chest, missing the heart and lungs and two in the gut. Tsukune coughed up blood and looked at Yukari and Moka. "I will gladly give my life to protect people... even if they are kind of mean..." Tsukune fell to the ground on his knees, then laid on his side, blood spilling. Mokas eyes went into rage mode as she began to wail on the lizard men. Kicks left and right were sent into their heads and guts, sending them into trees and tombstones. They were unconscious, bones broken and bloody. Moka knelt next to Tsukune and bit into his neck, giving him some of her blood. She kept on giving him her blood only to find that the lizard man boss woke up and was coming to attack. She was extremely weak now. The lizard men raised a claw and swung it down, only to find his wrist was grabbed.

It was Tsukune. He pushed Moka away gently, and rose to his feet. His red eyes were glaring at the lizard man. "What are you?"

Tsukune ignored him and uppercutted the lizard man, knocking him unconscious. Tsukunes wounds were healing rapidly even after he past out. Moka grabbed Tsukune and Yukari helped too, helping him to the infirmary. They laid him on the bed and sat on the bed on either side of him, laying there sleeping as he slept, protecting him.

~~~~A few hours later~~~~

Tsukune sneezed and woke up, sitting upright. He looked down at his torso and found him wrapped in bandages. He looked to his left and saw Yukari asleep then to his right and saw Moka was staring at him, studying him. "Y-yes Moka-san?"

"You are an interesting specimen. You pushed me out of the way, even though im a vampire to protect me. Why?"

"Its a reflex. I protect my..." He didn't finish that. "I protect people. Its something I do."

Moka's eyes reflected a bit of hurt in them but she didn't voice it. "Well, you almost got yourself killed. You are lucky I injected you with my blood. You should be safe now."

Tsukune nodded and walked back with Moka to their dorm room. Moka got naked and Tsukune looked away politely.

"Why don't you ever look? Its not like im hiding it."

"Because its not a proper thing to do to look at someone undressing. As much as I like nudity, its not my place to look."

Moka chuckled. "Even when im giving you a full view of my body, you don't look. Other guys if they were in your position, would jump at the chance to view my body. Even touch it. Humans are a interesting being." Moka climbed into bed, as did Tsukune. Moka looked at his back, snuggled up to him, breasts against his back. Tsukune was blushing madly, but then soon began to sleep to the sound of Moka's calm and peaceful breathing...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **

**I think I may update another 1-2 chapters today, but ill be playing video games with my little brother alot of the day. :D**

**I play World of Tanks and I gots a smexy Jagdtiger. It has a skin with Inner Moka. Its awesome.**


	4. Tsukune and a Farewell

**As promised, another chapter of my story. I am having a blast! WEEE :D**

* * *

It was that day of the month. The bus would arrive and be there for the day. It would arrive at seven in the morning and leave at seven in the afternoon. The bus driver parked the bus and did whatever he wanted to do of course, but would return around six. He could drive people back, deliver letters like a mail man, or whatever else that was asked of him. Of course it had to be reasonable.

Tsukune was already awake, and he was away from Mokas sleepy grasp. He got away when she mumbled in her sleep. It was incoherent but Tsukune knew it was a very happy thought. Tsukune sat at the table and began to make his breakfast and he decided that he was going to be nice and make Mokas as well. He made eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and poured a glass of orange juice for both of them. He finished the breakfast and went into the bedroom, politely shaking awake his mistress. She yawned and began to remove her blanket, which made Tsukune turn around and walk away. "Breakfast is ready on the table." Moka yawned and got dressed in her school outfit, heading out the door way.

Moka noticed the breakfast and blinked. _'Did he just make breakfast for me? Why would a slave do such nice things without being told to? Why is it that this human is so different from monsters? He is kinder ,gentler, and has a good heart…'_ Moka woke up from her thoughts and sat down. She began to munch on her breakfast, and finished before Tsukune. Tsukune tilted his neck and nodded for her to feed. Moka blinked once more, confused yet she smiled. She approached Tsukune and sank her fangs into his neck, which made him yelp in some pain. He relaxed and let Moka feed. She finished her meal after about ten seconds of feeding, and let Tsukune finish breakfast.

Both Moka and Tsukune walked down the halls, eliciting glares of hate towards Tsukune yet admiration and lust towards the vampire. You can say they were jealous of Tsukune walking along side a major hottie. Tsukune looked at the ground as he walked, his shy nature already taking effect. Moka was looking ahead, proud of herself.

"Hey Moka?"

"Yes Tsukune?"

"May I have some alone time tonight? I have… things I want to do."

"Alright, but I better not see or hear any funny business tonight."

"Yes Moka." Tsukune bowed his head.

Tsukune was jumped by Yukari as he entered his class room. She was hanging onto him.

"Hi Moka! Since I already love you, and Tsukune risked his life for me, I love him too! We can have a threesome!" Tsukune fell over and stuttered. "T-T-T-Threesome? Moka and I don't have that kind of relationship!"

Moka chuckled. "Yukari, maybe when you are older, I will allow it, but you are too young."

"Moka! What are you saying?!" Tsukune replied in shock and a bit of fear.

"What? Blood slaves and their mistresses always have sex together. Its bonding." Moka replied nonchalantly.

Tsukunes nose just bled and he began to screech in a high pitch voice. "W-W-What?"

"You heard me Aono."

"But we aren't dating or anything!"

"What does sex have to do with love or dating?"

"Its not right if its not love!"

Moka scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Humans…"

Nekonome entered the class room and looked around. "Take your seats please Moka, Tsukune and Yukari. Its time to begin class!"

Moka, Yukari, and Tsukune sat down in their seats with Tsukune on Mokas left and Yukari on the right. Moka and Yukari began to work on their homework with gusto, as they enjoyed learning. For Moka it was because she was a noble and education led to better futures. Yukari just enjoyed learning because she was good at it and it interested her. Tsukune on the other hand had his head in his hands, thinking about to what Moka was talking about.

_'Sex?! With Moka?! I mean.. it wouldn't be such a bad thing but its wrong! I mean I like Moka and all I guess, but shes a bit scary! I don't think I can go do that!' _Tsukunes thoughts were interrupted when Moka tapped on his shoulder. "You alright Tsukune?" Tsukune nodded. "Oh yes of course Moka."

"Then get to work." Tsukune sighed and began to work on the class work. It was about literature. The book was Of Mice and Men. Tsukune began to read ahead of everyone after his homework, enjoying the book. It was about two men trying to find work. One was a short man who was strong yet not too strong. He was a hard worker and the older brother. The other was a very tall man who was so strong, he didn't know his own strength. He also had a mental disability where he was just a bit slow in the head. **((Nothing wrong with this -.- I am quite disabled myself in the mental capacity, so I don't joke around with this.)) **It was George Milton, the shorter man, and Lennie Small. It was a great book and Tsukune enjoyed it.

The bell rung and Tsukune was still reading. Nekonome approached im and smiled. "Tsukune? You know its time to go." Tsukune looked up. "Oh sorry Ms. Nekonome. Im just really enjoying this book!" Nekonome smiled happily, her cat tail wagging. "Well you can take it with you and read it if you would like! Just no spoilers." Tsukune nodded and got up heading to his dorm. It was time to work on what he wanted to do before he left.

Tsukune sat in the closet of Mokas bedroom, with the light on. He began to write letters to his family.

_"Dear Mom and Dad. I hope this letter finds you at a good time. I am having quite a good time here at Yokai Academy. It is a very interesting school and weird, but I think ive made good friends. There is this one girl though, Moka Akashiya. She is a bit tough on me, but I know she has a good heart and she has good intentions. I think you guys might like her if you met her. I hope that I do well in this school, and make you all proud. I love you all and I miss you._

_ Love._

_ Tsukune. _

Tsukune smiled, placed the letter in an envelope, and put it into his bag. He looked around and snuck out of the room, heading down the stairs. It was almost six, so he began to ran down the forest. Moka looked out the window and noticed Tsukune with his bag. She remembered that the bus was here. Moka growled in anger, thinking she had been tricked.

"How dare he! After all ive done hes going to run?! GRRAAAAH!" Moka stormed out of the room and began to hunt down her blood slave. He was not going to get away from her.

Tsukune was panting as was right next to the bus. The bus driver opened the door and smiled. "Running away are we boy?" Tsukune looked at him with a happy smile. "Of cou-" Tsukune was yanked off of th bus, and was in the grasp of a angry vampire. Moka was staring at him with dagger like eyes. The bus driver got off the bus, and smoked his cigar, watching right next to them. "If the boy wants to leave, you have to let him go. Not even you can stop him."

Moka growled at the driver, knowing she was right. "L-Leave?" Tsukune looked at Moka. "You thought I was leaving?" Moka looked at Tsukune with some hurt. "Yes. You have your bag." Tsukune began to dig into his bag, pulling out an envelope. He handed it to the bus driver. "I am not leaving Moka… I just wanted to deliver a letter to my family, saying im going to stay here at this school.. and with you." Mokas angry stare let up. She was always assuming the worst. Tsukune smiled sweetly at Moka then turned to look at the bus driver. "Can you deliver the letter to my family?" The bus driver nodded. "Are you sure you want to stay boy? As a servant to this vampire?"

Tsukune nodded. "I don't think Moka would hurt me." Moka scoffed and let the boy down. She turned away like a child, arms crossed. The Bus Driver chuckled, got onto the bus and drove away into the tunnel, heading to the human world. Tsukune walked over to Moka and touched her shoulder. He tilted his neck and pointed at it. "You may feed if you want…." Moka walked away, her pride standing in the way of her feeding.

_'Maybe Tsukune is the one… He did just stay with me even when he could clearly leave….' _

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	5. Tsukune and the Pervert

**Here is another chapter :D I hope you guys enjoy it. I am watching the anime, so every good episode I enjoy, I am making a chapter for it. :D I am having a blast! WEEEE :D**

* * *

It was another day at Yokai Academy. Tsukune was still serving Moka, though she wasnt rough on him. She helped him in school, he fed her blood. She protected him from monsters, and he kept her happy. It was a good relationship. However, there was a problem going on at the academy. It was the...

**_ATTACK OF THE LECHER!_**

Tsukune and Moka were happily walking together in the hallway. They were quiet of course, but happy. Moka was the first to break the silence. "So Tsukune, tell me about your parents." Tsukune looked at her curiously. "Well, my mom doesnt have a job, but she takes care of the house, me and my father. My father is a business man. He runs a very important company in the human world. Have you ever heard of Pepsi?"

Moka thought for a bit and shook her head. "No I havent. What is it?" Tsukune was eager to share. "Well Pepsi is a company that makes soda products. Currently its one of the two best sodas in the world! Coca-Cola is another company that competes with Pepsi, but they have a good relationship so I hear. Im an only child, but I do have a over protective cousin. I think she tried to tell me that this school was unknown and wanted to warn me." He scratched his head shyly. "Interesting..." Moka replied.

Tsukune and Moka enterered their class room and sat in their seats. "Welcome Students! We got another new student! He just transfered! His name is Genei Morioka. Please welcome him class!" All the girls began to fawn over his good looks, and he winked at them. He walked over to Moka and Tsukune. He pulled out flowers from behind hsi back and handed them to Moka. "Maybe sometime we can get together for dinner?" Moka eyed him with her red eyes and scoffed. "With someone like you? Please. I rather take Tsukune over here on a date instead of you, and he is just a blood slave." Tsukune frowned at Genei and his heart sunk as he heard he is just a blood slave. _'Im not a friend...?' _He began to put his head into his arms, as Genei turned around. "This guy? Please. He looks so week. Women need a strong man like me." Moka waved him away and Genei took his seat. Moka turned to look at Tsukune who was looking outside. She noticed that the aura around him was different. It was a very depressing aura. She wondered what happened.

The bell rung a few hours later and Tsukune got up and walked past Moka who wanted to talk to him again. Tsukune rushed down the stairs and outside, going along his favorite walking path. It was approaching darkness and he was usually in before dark, but he had alot of on his mind. He climbed a tree and sat next to the bat, Kou.

Moka left her dorm room in search of Tsukune. She walked past his tree, but she couldnt tell that he was there. She decided to look around campus and ended up on the roof. She was being stalked and she knew it, but he was just to good to be found. He growled and kept on walking, hoping he slipped up. Genei showed up in front of her, smiling. "Well hello beautiful."

"Out of my way."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Genei put his hand in front of her, leaning on the post. "Why dont you stay and lets talk hmm? Perhaps a little making out too? I can treat you very nicely"

"Get out of my sight."

"Aww thats not a nice way to talk to someone who has taken a interest in you."

Tsukune jumped from his tree and walked to the school. He then noticed Moka and Genei on the bridge. He walked forward and listening to the conversation.

_"Get out of my sight."_

_"Aww thats not a nice way to talk to someone who has taken a interest in you."_

Tsukune ran forward and stood in front of Moka. "A true gentleman leaves when a girl wants to be left alone. Leave Moka alone."

Genei smirked and back handed Tsukune onto the other side of the roof, into a lamp post. "So weak. I dont know why you hang around him Moka darling." Mokas eyes lit up like fire. She kicked Genei in the face and he landed on the other side of the roof. "No one shall touch my blood servant!"

"Oh my my. Feisty? Well I shall have some fun too!"

Genei began to transform. Hair began to grow all over his body, his finger nails growling longer, wider and sharper. They were like razors now. His clothes expanded with him. His mouth enlarged, growing longer into a snout. His teeth began to sharpen and was all around his mouth. It was a werewolf.

He was like the wind as he began to rapidly attack Moka before she could react. Not much power in a werewolf compared to a vampire, but their speed was phenomenal. "Vampires are known for their speed, but we Werewolves are known for our super speed. We're fast to begin with and we get even faster as the light of the moon gets brighter. And tonights the brightest night of all. The Full Moon!" He began to rapidly punch at Moka, wearing her down. His strength was weaker then hers, but his rapid punches were completely demolishing her.

Tsukune looked up and noticed a cloud was moving in, but then looked at Moka was was begining to kneel. Tsukune got up and ran over to Moka, running in front of her as a large foot was slammed into his chest, sending him across the roof top, ribs broken. "Tsukune!" Moka screamed. She then saw Genei's fist come at her, and she grabbed it. "Know your place!" She threw him off of the room, but then she jumped into the air, doing a drop kick. She drop kicked him into the water below, winning the fight. She ran over to Tsukune who was unconscious but breathing. She took him to the infirmary for the night, knowing he will be fine in a week or two. She laid next to him in the bed, naked of course, with no blanket. She cuddled him, protecting him...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	6. Tsukune and the Snow Woman

**Here is another chapter for today. I dont know how many more I will do, but hey, im having a blast! :3 I really should stop though . or I wont have anything to do tommorow haha.**

* * *

Tsukune woke up in the infirmary, and noticed that Mokas head was in his neck. She was sleeping like an angel. A devils angel, but an angel none the less. _'Man.. She is so beautiful.' _He began to stroke her hair, enjoying the feeling until she woke up with his hand in the act. Tsukune immediately withdrew his hand and began to look away. "You know Tsukune. If you wanted to touch me, you don't have to ask."

"I didnt mean to Moka! There was hair in your eye, and it looked uncomfortable! So I wanted to do the right thing!"

"Alright Tsukune." She sighed, finding it hard to break his spirit and innocence. She got up, stretched and got dressed while Tsukune was gingerly touching his rips. He winced noticing that they are still broken. He sighed and stood up himself putting his shirt on.

Moka and Tsukune started making their way outside on their weekend, taking a long walk towards their dorm room. A figure was standing near by. She coughed a bit and Tsukune looked back. He saw a girl with light purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth. She was cute. Tsukune walked over smiling.

"Hello. Do you want something? I saw you looking at me and I thought maybe I could help you with whatever it is you need." The girl stared at Tsukune then leaned forward, almost like a kiss.

"Yes?"

"So you are the famous Tsukune Aono huh? You are much cuter in person?"

"Im famous?"

"Where I come from you are very famous. Apparently you get into alot of trouble, and we enjoy trouble makers."

"Trouble finds me! I dont do it on purple you know!"

She smiled and walked away. "Farewell Tsukune. We shall meet again."

Tsukune ran back to Moka who didnt even notice he was gone. He was quiet when he went behind her, following her like a puppy. He yawned and entered her dorm, then climbed into her bed.

"Its early Tsukune. You already sleepy?"

Tsukune yawned again. "I didnt get much sleep the past few nights. Ive been beaten up too much." He laughed a bit until his rips began to hurt.

"Well you do get into trouble alot. I have to keep bailing you out."

"Im sorry Moka..."

"I enjoy fighting you know, so its not a big deal."

Tsukune nodded and fell asleep, letting Moka be alone for a few hours. She left the dorm and went to the campus store to buy some magazines.

Tsukune was sleeping until he woke up, freezing. He looked around and noticed he was encased in a block of ice from his shoulders to his feet. A few feet to his left was the purple haired girl. "Hello."

"W-What is going on...?" He was shivering, but not really afraid. She didn't seem like she would hurt him.

"You and I are alike. You are lonely just like me huh? Trust me I know exactly what thats like."

Nekonome was in the faculty lounge doing some grading, when two teachers approached. The Gym Teacher Okuto Kotsubo and the Math Teacher Riroko Kagome. "We hear that you have a new student. Mizore Shirayuki? We want you to keep an eye on her. She is a trouble maker." Nekonome meowed and nodded a bit confused.

"I gotta go Mizore." He was with Mizore at the lake, and they were skipping rocks.

"Why? You wanna go to that Moka again dont you?" Icy winds began to swirl. "If you leave, I dont know what I would do to that poor girl."

"What are you saying?"

"All you have to do is be mine and mine alone."

Moka was walking home from campus. She looked up and saw a Mizore clone, though she didnt know it. "He is no longer yours... He is mine..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tsukune is now mine, and he will be mine. He shall come back with me to the snow village. The snow clone's hand grew into a ice sickle and she attacked Moka. The sickle went through Mokas fighting magazines which enraged her. "Hey! He is not yours! He is my blood servant and friend! You will not have him! Plus, those were my magazines you know! I bought them! I wanted to read them damnit!" She shoved her head into Mizores head and ripped it off, only to find out it was an ice statue. It melted.

Tsukune was thrown across a frozen lake, as a icy Mizore approached. "What the hell do you want and what are you?!"

"You never seen a snow woman before? I have the ability over ice and snow. What I want is not to be alone anymore, and to keep my race from being extinquished."

Moka and Kurumu were flying in watching as Tsukune was being slowly encased in ice.

"Once you are fully encased you will be -" "Hey bitch! Tsukune is mine!" Cried Moka. Kurumu released Moka who sent her foot into Mizores chest, which sent her flying. Mizore groaned and laid against a tree. Moka began to approach Mizore but Tsukune, which thansk to Kurumu was deiced, ran infront of Moka.

"Move Tsukune."

"No! Dont kill her"

"She tried to kill me Tsukune. She also tried to take you away!" Tsukune looked down sighing. "I know, but she had her reasons! She is lonely and she apparently needs me for her race, just like Kurumu!"

"Tsukune. I cant let her run around trying to attack me all the time. She has to know her place!"

"Yes but..."

"But nothing Tsukune!" Moka interjected. "Now move!"

"No Moka! Dont kill her." Moka smiled. "Kill her? I wont..." Moka pushed Tsukune gently behind her as she gripped Mizore shirt. She put her face into Mizores growling.

"Listen here snow bitch. Tsukune is my blood servant. You will not have him. You should die, however, thanks to Tsukunes own heart, you will survive. However, if you ever attack me or him again, I will end you myself." Moka let Mizore down. Moka left the area, letting Tsukune finish up here.

Tsukune ran over to Mizore and helped her up. "Thanks Tsukune..." Mizore hugged him and he hugged back. "We can be friends! That way you wont be lonely..."

Mizore smiled and nodded, accepting it.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	7. Ebon makes his appearance

**Hello guys! This will be my final chapter for the day, but I have more tommorow. This chapter and the next three chapters are goign to be fun for me, as these four chapters were the reason for making this fic. I love my ideas :3**

* * *

It was another day at Yokai Academy which was nearing its end. Summer vacation! Bikini's, the ocean, barbeques! Everything that the summer has in store! There are water parks, roller coasters, sex, drugs, alcohol! It was going to be awesome!

Tsukune was excited to return to the human world. He ran up to Moka who was busy reading a magazine. "Yes Tsukune?" She looked up. "For summer vacation.. would you like to come with me to the human world? I already invited Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore. I thought we could have some fun for the summer!" Moka looked at the human with curiousity. "Hmmm" She hummed. "Alright, ill come. After all, if you werent around, where would I get my meals?" She grinned devilishly as she grabbed Tsukune and sank her fangs into his neck. It still hurt a bit, but he was used to it. After a few seconds, she put him beside her then left to pack. He was already packed so he ran to the bus stop, excited and bouncy like a rabbit.

At the bus stop, everyone was there except Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune was still running, only to feel a chill down his spine as if he was being watched. He looked around and spotted nothing but the owls, ravens and other bats. He sighed but was still cautious, until he saw the bus stop. He leapt down the hill and ran up to the group. "Hey Tsukune" They all yelled. Yukari leapt onto Tsukune, smiling. She nuzzled his chest as he was blushing trying to pull her off. "Cmon Yukari! Get off before Moka sees!"

"Sees what Tsukune?" Moka was behind him. She was like a ninja. A beautiful ninja.

"N-nothing Moka!" Yukari was still clinging to him, looking up at Moka.

"Yukari?"

"Yes Moka?"

"Would you mind getting off? I think Tsukune as had enough." Yukari let go and bowed her head. The bus finally arrived after she let go and everyone boarded. Tsukune grabbed the back seat as he was first on. Moka sat next to him, and everyone else took different seats.

"Hey kid?" The bus driver asked. "Yes bus driver sir?"

"Be careful out there. There is all sorts of monsters that lurk, even during summer vacation." The Bus Driver chuckled and drove off, heading to the human world.

They arrived a few minutess later, and entered Tsukunes town. Tsukune was looking outside with Moka. "So this is your town huh Tsukune?" He nodded excitedly and just kept staring. "Hey Bus Driver?"

"Yea Kid?"

"Could we perhaps stop at my house? I want to say hello to my family first, then we can go."

The bus driver smiled. "Sure, its on the way. Plus wanting to say hello to your family is commendable."

The bus driver pulled into a desolate street and parked in front of a house. "Take your time kid."

"You guys can wait here! I just want to say hello and tell everyone how im doing!" Tsukune ran off the bus and entered his house by using his key. Tsukune ran inside and hugged his mom. "Tsukune!" Kasumi Aono exclaimed. "Husband come quick! Tsukune is home!" The father ran inside the living room, only to embrace his son and his wife. "Tsukune my boy! How is it going at Yokai Academy? Are you doing well?"

"Of course dad!" Tsukune smiled happily as the father turned his head to the left behind Tsukune. "Who is this young lady?"

"Young lady?" Tsukune tried to look behind him but couldnt in the embrace.

"My name is Moka Akashiya." Moka flipped her hair and eyed the human family. "Moka?!" Tsukune exclaimed, kind of scared. "W-What are you doing in here?!"

"You dont want me here?"

"I um... I..." Tsukune fumbled for words. "Tsukune? Is this the girl you were talkign about in the letters?" Tsukune blushed and nodded. "Y-yea thats her." Kasumi let go of her son and walked over. She bowed to Moka who was surprised. "Thank you for being Tsukunes friend, and protecting him from all the bullies. You are even prettier then what Tsukune was saying."

Moka eyed Tsukune with a evil gleam in her eye. "Oh, well my thank you. I didnt know Tsukune thought I was pretty. Perhaps I should give him a son like we talked about."

"A son?!" Tsukune exclaimed. Kasumi fainted and Koji Aono, the father, caught her. Moka began to laugh as Kasumi woke up. "Im sorry Miss Aono. I was only joking. We havent talked about any of that. We arent in that kind of relationship. I just wanted to see the look on Tsukunes face for not telling me I was in his letters."

Tsukune looked at the ground blushing. "S-sorry Moka.."

"Its alright Tsukune." Kasumi sighed and looked at Moka. "Well, thank you so much. I bet you kids want to get on with your vacation!"

Tsukune nodded. "Im sorry mom and dad, but my friends are all waiting. I promise, I will come back when school is over! He smiled happily." The father and mother nodded and hugged their son goodbye. Moka and Tsukune walked back to the bus, where everyone was busy talking about what they are going to do.

"Did you have a good talk?"

"Yes sir, thought Moka made it interesting." He smiled and sat down with Moka in the back. The bus pulled away and headed to the beach. Moka grinned and leaned into Tsukunes face, who was facing the window. "So im pretty huh Tsukune?" Tsukune froze up, eyes wide, face red. "Im not sure what to say to that Moka! I dont want you to hurt me!"

Moka began to cackle as she was enjoying teasing the human. "You can be honest, I wouldn't hurt you." Tsukune gulped and nodded. "Yes, you are very beautiful Moka. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on." Moka raised a brow. "In your letter you said pretty. Not beautiful." Tsukune froze up again. "I-I-I meant pretty! Not beautiful" He was fumbling his words under the pressure of his mistress. Moka just kept laughing her seat as they arrived at teh beach. Tsukune ran off the bus, trying to escape the pressure. The sun was going down as everyone set up camp. The bus left the area, leaving them alone.

Moka and Tsukune were going to share a tent and a large sleeping bag, while Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore had their own. Everyone was around a fire, roasting marshmallows. Moka sat next to Tsukune, while everyone else was on the other side. "So... Tsukune... would you wan-"

Moka was interrupted as a very powerful aura entered the area. It was so powerful, it scared her a bit. There he was, a six foot six man. He had a cigar in his mouth, ghostly white eyes with no pupils, black hair that was like Tsukunes. He had a scar around his neck. It was a black lightning bolt. He approached the group with a smile.

"So this is the group ive been looking for. Good..." He stared at Tsukune and using his monster energy, he sent Tsukune flying across the beach, hitting the mountain nearby. Moka roared at the man and began to kick at him. The man was nonchalantly blocking with his wrists, smiling. He pushed Moka off and quickly sunk into the ground. He then reappeared under her, punching her in the jaw, sending her flying. The man transformed.

Moka gasped and landed a few yards away. "A shadow lord?" The man didnt have a mouth but he was smirking nonetheless. "I am THE Shadow Lord. I am known as Ebon, the Shadow God." The man was still the same height, but his body was covered in a rubbery like skin. The skin was mainly black, but when there was a light, the outlines of his skin had purple. His clothes were still there. He wore a collared vest. It was gray and the collar was open, so his neck was visible. It allowed him to be flexible.** ((If you want a better picture of what he looks like, look up Ebon from Static Shock. I got the idea from that character, though this Ebon is much much more powerful.))**

Moka growled and attacked. Ebon was dodging by using the ground to his advantage. He kept on disappearing into the ground, punching Moka over and over in the gut. Mizore and Kurumu got in the fight as Yukari was sending wash buckets all over the place, trying to smack him. Kurumu, Mizore and Moka was all there next to each other and attacked together. Kurumu swung her claws at his hand, Mizore sent a wave of ice on the ground at him, razor sharp ice sickles forming in random places. Moka jumped at him, foot first. Ebon raised his hand and formed a portal in mid air. It was just a large circle of swirling black and purple energy. Moka and Kurumu ended up in the portal. Ebon was impaled on about three ice sickles. They were about two in his chest and one in his gut. He chuckled. "Well you got me, impressive, but not impressive enough. He walked out of the Ice Sickles, then opened the shadow portal over Mizore, where Mokas kick and Kurumus claws collided with her face. Mizore had her jaw broken from Mokas kick and a deep slash in the side of her face by Kurumu.

"Mizore!" Kurumu exclaimed. "You bastard!" Moka roared as she charged at him. Ebon sighed and a piece of his arm fell of him, goign into the ground. The ground slightly shaked as several shadow hands gripped Moka, and pinned her on her back on the ground. She couldnt move. "You lose vampire." Ebon raised his fist to knock her out, when a large raven came out of no where. It landed on Ebon and began to poke him in the head over and over. "GAAAAH!" He gripped the raven in his hand and squeezed, only to find out it was magic. He looked up and spotted a girl with six braids in her hair. She had on a black corset which gave her curves justice. Ebon glared at her. "Why do you interfere with the business of a god?"

"Because you shouldnt beat up on weaker beings! Its being a bully!" She flew down at Ebon with six wings, all with razor sharp feathers. Ebon growled and had to let go of his grasp on Moka who stood up with Ruby. Ebon teleported a few yards away. "So be it. If you are going to be part of the equation, then I have to judge you too!" Ebon put his two fists together as black energy particles began to circle around the hands. He then swung them at the ground, sending a large crescent shape of shadow at the girls. It was razor sharp as well. The shadow missed Ruby and Moka by inches and collided with the mountain. The mountain exploded into millions of pieces, completely severing a large chunk of rock. Ebon grinned and used the distraction to his advantage. Both of his hands formed a sword and he shoved them into Ruby and Mokas gut.. "Go to sleep now ladies, All of you are not ready to face the darkness ahead..." The energy wouldnt kill them, but knocked them out.

Ebon walked over to Tsukune who was lieing on his back, ribs broken. "You will be our only hope of survival Tsukune Aono..." Ebon channeled all of his energy into his palm, the shadow skin was being removed form his body. He then shoved the energy into Tsukunes chest, merging Tsukune with the shadow. Ebon kept one small piece of the shadow in his hand, then put it back into his chest. Ebon walked into a portal on the mountain, disappearing.

~~~~Six hours later~~~~

Tsukune woke up and was surprisingly in no pain. He looked around his chest and noticed that he had nothing on him. No scars, no pain, no bruises. He was in great health! He looked over at the five girls and crawled over. He put Mokas head on his lap, rubbing her neck gently. He then decided to put Mokas head on his neck, which the smell of his scent overwhelmed the sleeping Moka. Moka unconsciously clinged onto Tsukune and drank his blood until she woke up twenty seconds later. Tsukune was let go and fell onto his back, all energy drained. Moka chuckled. "You ok Tsukune?" Tsukune raised his hand in response. Moka looked around and saw Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari groaning and getting up. Ruby was next to her. Ruby opened her eyes and looked up at Moka. "Who are you?"

"I am Ruby Toujo. I am a witch that resides here."

"Well thank you Ruby. You saved our lives back there." Ruby smiled. "I actually dont think he was trying to kill us, but you are welcome. He said we arent ready to face the darkness ahead. Do you know what he means?"

"No I dont know Ruby, but I have a feeling its going to affect Tsukune the most..."

"Tsukune? The boy? Isnt he human?" Ruby whispered. Tsukune was busy cooking everyone breakfast.

"Yea he is, but he seems to get into trouble all the time. He is my blood servant and friend."

"I see. Well I hope that you guys are ready for the darkness, whatever that means."

"We will be. We can defeat anything." Tsukune walked over with six plates. He gave everyone their eggs and sausage. Ruby smiled at the boy and ate with gusto. Everyone else just ate, and waited to board the bus back to school.

* * *

Ebon walked around the office, waiting for someone. The door opened revealing the Headmaster. "Is it finished Ebon?" Ebon smirked and smoked on his cigar. "Well, they weren't strong enough to fight me, meaning they wont be strong enough for _him._ I gave Tsukune my shadow energy though. I lost my immortality, but we all must make sacrifices. Like when you defied the law and brought the human in the barrier. You are lucky that no one else found out yet." The Headmaster smiled. "Well, lets hope that with your help, Tsukune can save us all... including the humans." Ebon left in a portal leaving the Headmaster alone.

* * *

Tsukune smiled as the bus arrived back at school. He exited the bus and ran with everyone to the school yard. Tsukune noticed the flyer for the Talent Show. "Hey Moka! You wanna join me in the Talent Show?" Moka shook her head. "No thanks Tsukune, but ill watch you perform." Tsukune smiled happily and nodded, heading with Moka to their dorm...

Little did they know... Trouble was waiting for them... Deadly Trouble.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	8. Tsukune and Kuyou

**THIS chapter is the chapter that started it all for me. That made me want to make this fic. I was so excited to write this. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**The first one to tell me what the song's name is called and who sings it, will get a shout out and possibly an OC character if they want it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter like I did.**

**I wish you all a good night as its time for me to sleep. I dont know how many moer chapters I have planned for this story, but I plan to make this my longest fic EVER. :D**

**and I will be sure to work on the romance. Im taking baby steps, so I apologize if my story is really lacking in some areas. **

**Good night.**

**If there are any major issues with this story, PM me with them. I will handle them in the morning. I did this chapter while I was just TIRED. So I apologize. I had to get this finished before I lost the though process. **

* * *

It was the start of the Second Term. There was talent show in a few hours and Tsukune had to get ready. He was going to sing a song he wrote on his own, including all the music. He was ready.

Moka and Tsukune were walking to school from their shared dormitory on the top floor, which is the tenth floor, of the apartment complex. It was basically like a honey moon suite at a hotel, but on campus. Moka got it because her father is a rich and powerful man. One of the three dark lords. Today was basically a no class day, but everyone was required to go to the talent show. Tsukune was last on the list, but it was a very short list. Not many people wanted to get up on the stage in front of the entire school.

Tsukune ran away from Moka, quickly heading towards the back stage, where he would make sure that his boom box was ready. He began to down a bottle of water, clearing his throat. This was the first time he was going to sing and he was ready.

* * *

A man with long blonde hair was sitting on a lounge chair looking at some papers. "Him? Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. He is the weakest link and sources say, he is a human!"

"A human eh? Well, I guess we have to do our duty and kill this human. Plus it will keep make sure that the school knows that we are needed still."

"Sir, there is also his group of friends. A witch, a snow woman, a succubus and a vampire."

"A vampire?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmm, I want to fight her. If I win, then my reputation will skyrocket."

"Yes it would sir! Shall I prepare the room?"

"Yes. Lets get a move on."

* * *

A couple hours later, it was Tsukunes turn. Nekonome was the announcer. "And our last performer today is Tsukune Aono! And for the first time in two years, its going to be a song! So lets give a round of applause for Tsukune!" Cheers from all the women began to arise, but the men were generally quiet. I guess it was easy to tell why. The curtain opened to find Tsukune against a slab of rock, chained up to it by four chains to each wrist and ankle.

Genei pressed the play button on the boom box and out game some rock n roll music. Tsukune had the mic near his face, as he looked at Moka for a moment, then back at the ground. Moka had a front row seat to all of this, as Tsukune had it reserved for her. Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu were sitting behind her. Genei was the back up singer(The stuff in the parentheses).

_Your cruel device_  
_your blood, like ice_  
_One look, could kill_  
_My pain, your thrill_

_I want to love you but I better not touch (dont touch)_  
_I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_  
_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_You're poison, running through my veins_  
_You're poison_  
_I don't want to break these chains_

_Your mouth, so hot_  
_Your web, I'm caught_  
_Your skin, so wet_  
_Black lace, on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_  
_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_  
_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)_  
_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_You're poison, running through my veins_  
_You're poison_  
_I don't want to break these chains_  
_Poison..._

_(guitar solo)_

During this solo, Tsukune had some tears in his eyes. It was from happiness from singing from the heart.

_One look, could kill_  
_My pain, your thrill_

_I want to love you but I better not touch (dont touch)_  
_I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (to much)_  
_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_You're poison, running through my veins_  
_You're poison_  
_I don't want to break these chains_  
_Poison (Poi-son)_

_I want to love you but I better not touch (dont touch)_  
_I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_  
_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_Yeah_  
_Well I don't want to break these chains_  
_Poison(Poi-Son)_  
_Runnin' deep inside my veins_  
_Burnin' deep inside my brain(Poi-Son)_  
_Poison(Poi-Son)_  
_And I don't want to break these chains(Poi-Son)_  
_Poison(Poi-son)_

When the song ended, everyone cheered and Genei let Tsukune down. Moka looked at Tsukune with a tear in her eye. Of course she wiped it away quickly before he could see it. _'Was that song directed for me...? It had to be... so.. does Tsukune really like me? Does he see through my tough exterior?' _ Tsukune picked up his boombox and headed off the stage, sitting next to Moka. Moka turned to him. "Tsukune... That song.. was it dire-" Moka was interrupted as their was a big man in front. He had long blonde hair and an evil look on his face. "Tsukune Aono?"

"Yes sir?"

"You are hereby found guilty of being a human. You will come with me to stand trial." Moka stood up and grabbed the mans shoulder. "He goes no where."

"You will not touch me and stand down." Moka growled and began to swing a hand down but before she could a bottle of water was poured on her by one of this mans lackeys. "Foolish girl. We know you are a vampire and this water will keep you out of our way. Take her to the dungeon boys. The pair of men took her out of the stadium away from Tsukune through the other exit. The man who held Tsukune by his shoulder escorted Tsukune outside. "You are sentenced to death for being a human. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty. I am not a human!"

The man scoffed and took Tsukune away, taking him to the dungeons. He threw Tsukune into a room where there were television monitors and cameras. "My name is Kuyou and I am head of the PSC or the Public Safety Committee. You will fess up to being a human or your vampire friend will suffer." He turned on a television and grabbed a microphone. "Johnny. Put a cross on her head. Silver cross." Tsukune watched as a cross was placed on Mokas forehead, burning her. She began to scream in pain, her screams ringing in his ears. "Stop it! I am human! Just let her go!"

Kuyou smiled then opened up two curtains showing off Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu. They were in jail as well. "Johnny. Take the cross off and leave.. but before you leave... throw some water on the vampire. We wouldn't want her to interfere then when you are finished, knock out the other three prisoners with the gas." Johnny complied and threw water onto the vampire, this time it was extra strength purified water. He then turned on the gas, sending in the blue sleeping gas that they use for wild animals. Tsukune screamed and charged at Kuyou only for Tsukune to be grabbed by multiple men. They punched Tsukune in the gut then the head, rendering him unconscious. They put chains around Tsukunes legs and put a chain around his wrists, tying them together.

It was a few hours later in the afternoon when Tsukune was being led out to a cross surrounded by logs. Kuyou was waiting at the cross smiling maliciously. Tsukune was tied to the cross, and they began to wait for the time of execution. Nine P.M. It was only Six.

Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu were in their cages when they woke up. Mizore stretched while Kurumu rubbed her numb breasts. Yukari stood up and tried to squeeze through the bars. "I cant get thru guys!" Mizore aimed her hand at the bars and began to freeze them. She made sure they were good and frozen solid before he kicked at them. The bars shattered, and she did the same for the other two. Kurumu didnt leave though. "Tsukune... is human?"

"So it seems." Mizore replied.

"Why didnt he or Moka tell us?"

"Because maybe we would hate him and would have told on him earlier? I am not sure. Would you tell a human in the human world that you were a monster?" Kurumu began to think then sighed. "I suppose not, but still... what do we do?"

"We save him!" Yukari replied. "Tsukune is kind! Its funny... I was told to beware of humans because they are mean, but ever since I got here, its been monsters who were mean." Mizore nodded and they looked at Kurumu. "UGH! Alright, lets go save his butt!" Genei opened the door for them, smiling. "Come on. We gotta save the guy." They all nodded and made their way outside.

Moka was in a different part of the building, unconscious from her beating and from the water. She began to stir, only to find that she was held down by some chains. She chuckled and just sat up. The chains busted on impact. However, when she reached the door, she noticed something. It was dripping with water and she cringed. "Damnit! I gotta get out of here!" A raven flew over and transformed infront of her. It was Ruby.

"Ruby!"

"Hey Moka."

"Can you let me out?" Ruby used her magic and shattered the door sending it on the other side of the room. "We gotta rescue Tsukune." They left the room and ran.

"The execution will take place at exactly nine o' clock. Students, one and all, remember this humans final hour. Remember how he met his doom!" The crowd was roaring. "Death to the human! Damn the human to hell! Fuck you human!"

* * *

Ebon stood in the headmasters office, hearing the commotion. The headmaster and him were discussing what to do with this. "As you do not control me headmaster, I will step in. However, I will allow this to play out, but ill step in later." Ebon smiled and disappeared into a portal. The headmaster grinned, knowing that even if Tsukune was executed, it only fast forwarded his plan.

* * *

"Put the damn human to death! He is the enemy of all monsters! Hurry up!"

_'I'm so sorry Moka... I'm sorry to leave you...' _

"Before you do this... will you not hurt any of the others?"

"For a pathetic human, that's a remarkable and noble sentiment. Very well, let it be known that I'm not without mercy."

"You mean it?!"

"Yes, you don't have to worry about your friends suffering at all. Their deaths will be quick and painless!"

Kuyou snapped and the twigs began to light on fire, roasting Tsukune alive slowly. The fire began to rise higher and higher with each second, until it engulfed Tsukune. However only after a few seconds, the whole area was frozen in ice, stopping the fire.

"Well well. The fools have come to save their human toy... how cute." He said then he yelled at them. "You know if you do this, you are traitors to this school!"

"We dont care. We just want to save our friend. Fuck this school, Tsukune is more important!" said Kurumu. Kurumu grabbed Tsukuen and flew off with him while Mizore and Yukari were holding back the committee. Kuyou flew after them. "My power is greater then they know. They will all die!" He laughed maniacally.

Kurumu landed on the roof top. "T-Thank you Kurumu."

"Dont mention it Tsukune."

"I really thought I was a goner back there"

"Well now you are a goner up here." An arrow of fire stuck Tsukune in his chest. It missed his chest but collapsed the lung. Tsukune looked down as a inferno of really fire roasted his body and removed his shirt. His body began to grow black as his skin charred. He was dieing now. Moka flew in with Ruby who carried her. Moka landed on the roof top. "Tsukune!" Moka ran to Tsukune and kneeled to him. He smiled at her touching her cheek. "Hey Moka... I had a great time here at school.. thank you..." Tsukune passed out as his heart began to slow.

"Its a real shame that the rest of the student couldn't be here to see this. But the execution was finally carried out. As for monster-human coexistence. I hope that ridiculous notion dies with that fool."

Moka's eyes went red with hatred and anger. She rushed at Kuyou. "You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" She went behind him and kicked him into the tower nearby. Mizore and Yukari ran back up to the roof, only to spot the injured Tsukune.

"Move back. There is only one chance at this.. and I have to take it. He has a faint heartbeat and if this works, he will be back... but this is dangerous. He could die from it, but hes going to die anyway." Moka sank her fangs into Tsukunes throat, and began to inject him with her blood. After ten seconds, Tsukune still didnt wake up, so she stopped.

From the tower was a fire fox demon. It was Kuyou who was laughing evilly. "Your powers dont disappoint me vampire, but you shall see that they pale compare to my own!" He breathed a huge fireball of fire, then shot it at them. Genei ran in front with his werewolf form, taking the hit. "Genei!" screamed Yukari. "Its alright.. im fine.. just get Tsukune out of here." Genei fell to the ground, unconcious.

Kuyou began to transform into another being. His humanoid form with blue fire. It was his ultimate war form. "Its time I end you pathetic monsters." Moka was already near him, punching and kicking Kuyou. He wasn't phased. It was like it didnt hurt. "Oh I see... giving that pathetic human your blood weakened you. How sweet. Well now you can die with your human!" Kuyou cocked his hand back then swung his fist into her face, sending her flying across the roof to land next to Tsukune. Kuyou raised a hand into the air as five huge fireballs began to grow. He swung them at the rest of the group, Ruby, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Genei. Mizore used all of her power and made an Ice Shield, shielding everyone from the fire. However, she fell down unconscious.

"Oh how touching. The snow maiden shielded you all from my blast. No matter, you guys are so trivial." He turned his attention to Moka and Tsukune. "However, I do want these two dead. He brought his head back and breathed a large flamethrower like flame. It was super hot and heated up the air around to one hundred and ten degree's. The flame went past the group, knocked them down and it collided with Moka and Tsukune. Moka watched as the fire reached her.

_BOOM!_

The fire hit. However, when the smoke cleared it showed one thing. Tsukune on his knees, looking at the ground. His hand was in front and it somehow blocked the attack. Tsukune had a smirk on his face but it quickly faded as he screamed in pain. He stood up and began to walk forward. His eyes were blood shot red like he was crying, but he wasnt. He was transforming.

Ebon walked up the stairs and entered from the roof top, only to see Tsukune block the attack. He walked over to Moka and helped her up. Moka looked at him and glared. "You! What do you want?!" Ebon smiled. "Well, im here for your friend. When I attacked you, I had to see if you guys were ready for the future. You werent but I helped in the way I could. Through Tsukune." Ebon turned his attention to Kuyou who was watching Tsukune fumble around, his body growing slightly taller, and his muscles getting alot more defined. It was like he was growing them!

"You made a grave mistake Kuyou." Ebon said as he smoked his cigar. "What was that Ebon?" Kuyou know that Ebon was under the care of the headmaster. "Well, you made a few. The first one was the water on Moka. Oh that enraged Tsukune. The second was actually almost killing him. Moka gave him his blood. The third? Well, you then shot your fire at Moka, wanting to kill her." Ebon laughed a bit. "The human is an interesting specimen."

Tsukune finally stopped transforming his musucles as his finger nails began to sharpen. They grew longer to about an inch in size, then a width of a penny at the base. The tip was razor sharp. Tsukune began to laugh in pain, as he tilted his head back, showing everyone as his teeth began to transform. Four large incisors appeared. It was vampiric fangs. Tsukune ended up walked back in front of everyone, as if he was protecting them. His eyes were closed as his back began to rip apart. Two large wings protruded form his back. They were about from wing tip to wing tip, the size of a large school bus. The school bus with the nose at least, not the flat head. The wings looked like they were made of bone, and the wings all had three separate joints at the middle. Each tip was a large dagger like tip, sharp enough to puncture steel.

"Is that all. A ghoul? How pathetic." Kuyou remarked. Ebon chuckled. "That's not everything. I did something the night I attacked the group. Just watch." Moka turned to Ebon. "He is a ghoul now?" Ebon smiled as the clouds above began to become black and swirl around like a funnel cloud. "He is much worse then a ghoul.. well worse for his enemies. A ghoul normally cannot think, however, with what's going to happen next, there is a chance he will have his ability to think. Meaning that Tsukune will be able to become a ghoul and not harm his friends." Moka and Ebon watched as a tornado began to touch down. The tornado landed right on top of Tsukune, yet there was only wind on his hair. Tsukunes eyes were still closed. Tsukune began to fly up a few feet in the tornado only for purple lightning to begin to light the sky up.

Kuyou breathed another fire stream at the tornado, hoping to end this. A lightning bolt crashed down in front of the flame, blocking the attack. Its as if the tornado is protecting Tsukune.

Inside the Tornado lightning began to strike the tornado, sending the waves of energy into it. Tsukunes body began to blacken up, as each body part was covered in a black rubbery skin with a purple outlining. Even his wings were covered in the purple lightning. The tornado dissapeared leaving Tsukune hovering in the air. "You made a fucking mistake here you bastard. No one attacks Moka!" Tsukune opened his eyes, only to reveal a ghostly white eye, with a red cornea and a black pupil. It was the same as a vampires only the other part of the eye was white like pure snow. Tsukune landed on the roof growling in anger. He then charged at Kuyou, not knowing about his shadow powers, and swung his fist into Kuyou's gut. The speed was as fast as a werewolf. Kuyou couldnt react. Kuyou grunted as he took the hit, only to find Tsukune in the air. Tsukune slammed back down into Kuyou's back, breaking his spinal cord. "You do not deserve to live!" Tsukune raised both fists into the air, combined them only to be frozen. Ebon had a large tether attched to Tsukune. It was like a leash.

"Genei. You will need to protect Moka for Tsukune. Tsukune isnt ready to stay yet. He isnt himself. I have to take him to the shadow realm. Good bye." Ebon opened a portal and pushed Tsukune in and walked in himself. Moka ran after them only to find the portal disappear. "Tsukune! NO!"

Moka fell to her knees, weak from giving her blood, but from also losing her friend. Moka, Genei and the other girls left the roof, returning to the school... Tsukune was gone... possibly forever.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**From here on out, I will be going off the Manga. I will say that when i do start in the manga its with one of the anti thesis or whatever. I need to reread that area because ill be starting where Tsukune first turns into a ghoul.**

**Thats the ONLY spoiler you will be getting from me :(**


	9. Tsukune and the Shadow Realm

**This chapter is a bit shorter from my usual length, but meh. I dont care :)**

**Enjoy this. I do time skip quite a bit, but hey, its my story. Fuck you.**

* * *

Tsukune woke up in the darkness. All around him was just nothing but darkness. He could see somehow, but there was no light except for the purple shadow. He closed his eyes and remembered. He transformed... into the Angel of Darkness.. the Angel of Death. To protect Moka... he became a powerful monster. Ebon walked over to Tsukune.

"Hey. You alright boy?" Tsukune looked up and eyed the man that attacked him that night. "Why are you here? You almost killed us all that night!" Ebon began to laugh. "No. If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead. I attacked you that night because I wanted to see if your group was strong enough to face the coming darkness. You guys were not strong enough and you were defeated. The vampire, Moka, is very strong, but shes not strong enough. So I took matters in my own hands. When I knocked you out then knocked your friends out, I approached you. I transferred all of my powers into your body, giving you the powers of the shadow realm.

Now, Moka gave you her blood several times. It was during the fight with the lizard men and Kuyou" Tsukune looked at him. "How did you know about the Lizard men?" Ebon smiled. "I have been watching you every day since you have arrived here. I was observing you as apparently, you are the human that my... friends need. I cant reveal who they are, but they needed you to be here in the realm of monsters. For two reasons. One, you were a human so you can help the monsters and humans become one. To be friends. The second, was the fact that you were destined to make friends with a vampire. They knew that you were the one who could face the coming darkness and give everyone a fighting chance."

Tsukune looked at him with shock. "So, im a monster now hmm?" Ebon smiled as he noticed Tsukune took in everything without confusion. "You are a monster, but you arent just any monster. You arent a purebreed either, however, you are a hybrid. You have two monsters within you. You have a ghoul, which is a vampiric like monster. Its when a human is given too much vampires blood and he transforms into a killing machine without intelligence. You also have my monster power in you. You are going to be the new shadow lord. You will have the powers of a vampire with none of their weaknesses and the powers of a shadow lord. A ghoul can survive water, it can also take on holy artifacts unless they are super strong, but now that you are a shadow lord, a being of energy, if you are strong enough, even the most powerful holy artifacts will not harm you. A shadow lord has few weaknesses. The light, which includes fire, is one, but as you are a being of energy, if your energy is as strong or stronger then the light, the shadows will consume the light."

Tsukune nodded. "You said a ghoul is a killing machine without intelligence. Does that mean if I transform again, I will harm my friends?" Ebon smiled. "You want to protect your friends?" Tsukune nodded. "Well, yes its possible if you transform again, you will harm your friends. However, its only possible if your mind is weak. The shadow monster in you also can cancel out the low intelligence factor of the ghoul. Meaning you will have full control over your own powers, IF you, Tsukune Aono, desire it. You must be strong enough to keep your ghoul incheck. Otherwise, your friends will die and no longer will the shadows be able to protect you. If you fail one time, you will be lost forever."

Tsukune nodded. "How do I get my mind to be stronger?" Ebon was still smoking his cigar. "Well, thats why I brought you here." Tsukune looked around. "Where is here exactly?" Ebon chuckled. "Well, this is my domain... well your domain now. This is the Shadow Realm. Here, no one can die, but you can still feel pain. You cannot fail in the Shadow Realm which maks this place a perfect training ground. I am going to train you to utilize the powers of the Shadow Lord and train your mind to become stronger. Unless you think your will to protect your friends is strong enough."

Tsukune thought to himself for a moment then spoke. "I am strong enough. I know I am." Ebon looked at him. "Are you sure? You do know once you leave this place, you only have one chance. Nothing can save you if you fail." Tsukune nodded. "I understand and I accept the risks." Ebon nodded. "Alright, then lets teach you how to utilize your shadow powers. Now, as a shadow lord, you have the powers of the shadows and the darkness. You do not fear the sun. The sun fears you. You can completely turn a area in complete darkness like a storm cloud. Now, you are a being of energy so if you can think it, your body will do it. Give it a try." Ebon put up several targets around the area. There was the lizard men, the orc and Kuyou.

Tsukune put his hand up and began to think hard.

~~~~One Year Later~~~~

Several blades of shadow came from the ground, ripping apart the gelatin sculptures of Kuyou. Each blade went through his heart and head with precision. Ebon smiled. "Good job Tsukune. You have mastered the shadows. I do think you are strong enough to keep your will, if you are strong enough to master the shadows. Are you ready to go back?"

Tsukune nodded with much gusto. "Yes. I am sure I am needed with my friends." Ebon looked at a portal which showed Moka in very big trouble. "Well, you sure are. Step through this portal and save your friends." Tsukune put one foot into the portal then Ebon grabbed his shoulder. "Remember... the night is your ally. You are the Angel of Darkness and Death. You have the power of fear in your hands so use it well. Tsukune nodded and leapt into the portal.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	10. Tsukune and Moka

**This is my last chapter for the day. I will be taking it much slower now, as I want to improve. I am updating two today which I did, but its just to finish off the thoughts that I had. I hope you guys enjoy, and I guess I would enjoy your thoughts on how I should take this, though its ultimately my decision.**

* * *

Moka was fighting with some hybrid. He had one giant hand and half of his body looked like it was made of steel. He just wouldnt go down. The hybrid began to get up and speak.

"Vampires are known for their strengths... but they are also known for their many weaknesses... holy crosses, silver bullets... and water." He grinned evilly as the sprinklers went on in the old shadow hall. Moka began to scream in pain, only for the hybrid to approach. "Midou you bastard! You cheating bastard!" Midou began to laugh. "Cheating? There is no cheating in a life or death situation Moka. You should know that." Midou drew his steel hand back and aimed a punch for her head, ready to kill her.

A voice was heard from everywhere, yet from nowhere

"I can fly like a bird not in the sky  
which can always swim and always dry  
I say goodbye at night and morning hi  
I'm part of you what am I

I follow and lead as you pass  
dress yourself in black my darkness lasts  
I flee the light but without the sun  
Your view of me would be gone"

Midou looked around, yet couldnt find anything, "Who is there?!"

"Anwser the riddle."

"A shadow!" The voice chuckled and in front of Moka and Midou rose a man from the ground. Moka was awake as she saw Tsukune rise from the ground. "T-Tsukune...?" she whispered. "You have made a grave mistake Midou. As I do enjoy a good fight, no one hurts Moka." Tsukune smiled wickedly. "When I see red, all I need is a reason to set me off... and you gave me that reason." Tsukune roared in fury as his eyes went shut. Tsukunes muscles stayed the same from his transformation so it was only his other features that would change. His fingernails grew longer into claws. His shirt split open as two large bone wings were spread apart. Tsukune raised his hands into the air as purple lightning erupted from the clouds above, striking Tsukune in the hands.

"Tsukune no! If you do this you wont come back ever!" Tsukune didnt hear her as the lightning was loud. The lightning began to inject itself into Tsukune, transforming his skin into a rubbery like armor. It was black with purple outlines due to the light. The lightning stopped and Tsukune opened his eyes. Midou was staring in the ghostly white eyes with red cornea's and black pupils. It was the eyes of a vampire. "You are a hybrid? Then why do you protect purebred scum?"

Tsukune grinned and didn't speak. It was like he couldn't talk. "No matter. DIE!" Midou swung his giant metallic hand into Tsukunes head, which actually severed it. "TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed. Midou began to laugh. "Oh wow, your great protector was so weak Moka... how pathetic." Midou stopped laughing as he saw something. The neck from Tsukune began to repair itself. Tsukunes head was back on top of his neck. Midou began to rapidly punch Tsukune all over, puncturing his body with holes. Tsukune just stood there taking each shot. When Midou stopped, Tsukune had really no chest or stomach left. Like a liquid, Tsukunes body just reformed. Tsukune raised a hand and it formed a morning star. He swung it like a back hand into Midou, sending him flying into the wall. Midou fell off only to have rubble fall on him. Tsukune walked forward towards the rubble, only to find that Midous hand was around his throat. Tsukune looked down at the hand and gripped it. Using his ghoul strength, he broke the wrist and pushed him away. Tsukune smiled as threw Midou behind him. Like rubber, Tsukunes body expanded. Tsukunes fist followed Midou and punched him down into the ground. He then gripped his leg and threw him into another wall.

Midou was being beaten so fast, he could do nothing. Never before has he faced someone with this much power. Tsukune gripped Midou and brought Midou to him. Tsukune smiled and opened his sealed mouth. Needle like teeth were shown. ((Think of Venom from Spider Man)) Tsukune shoved his face into Midous neck, his needle sharp teeth ripping apart his jugular. Tsukune after ripping his throat off, tossed Midou away. He won. Tsukune turned his attention to Moka, and began to approach her.

_'Oh no.. Tsukune is a ghoul! He is going to kill me!' _Tsukune approached and grabbed Moka by the shirt, lifting her up from her knees. Moka looked at him with scared eyes as the shadow around his face disappeared and his teeth except the vampire teeth disappeared. He kissed Moka quickly with much passion. Mokas eyes went wide in shock as she was just kissed by the once human. Moka wrapped her arms around Tsukune, kissing him back with the same passion. After about ten seconds of their firey kiss, Tsukune backed away and growled. The shadows disappeared into the ground while Tsukunes wings went back into his body. His eyes went back to the chocolate brown. He was a human once more.

Ebon stepped out of a portal and chuckled. "Well done Tsukune. I knew you could handle the ghouls mind." Tsukune rolled his eyes at Ebon. "Spying on my kiss? Stalker." Ebon snorted. "Like I care about that." Moka eyed Ebon. "I guess I should thank you for looking after Tsukune." Ebon shrugged. "Honestly, he didnt need much help from me. I only trained him to use his shadow powers. I mean he doesnt need to learn how to punch and kick. It comes naturally. So, I guess you guys are a couple eh?"

Moka and Tsukune blushed and didnt anwser. "I guess ill take that as a yes. Tsukune?" Tsukune turned his attention towards Ebon. "Protect her. Don't make me disappointed that I gave you my immortality." Ebon disappeared into the portal. "Immortality?" Tsukune thought out loud. "Yea. Immortality. Meaning you are like me. You dont die from old age." Tsukune smiled. "Like you? I think im not like you. Im much stronger." Moka flicked his nose. "As if Tsukune. My blood servant is weak." Tsukune snorted. "Blood servant. Who said I am goign to continue being that?"

"I did." Moka sank her fangs into Tsukune, drinking heavily from his blood, enjoying the new taste. It tasted of darkness yet light. It was a sweet taste, almost like honey. She enjoyed the sweet nectar of his blood. She pulled away, only to find Tsukune with a evil glint in his eye. His vampire fangs grew back as he sank into Mokas neck, sucking on her own blood. She yelped and her eyes rolled back into her head. Mokas blood was a different taste from Tsukunes. He was of honey, but she was of cinnamon. He drank his fill and pulled away, only to get a evil glare from Moka. "Drinking from your mistress? Who gave you permission?" Tsukune grinned. "I did." He took Moka's lips with his own, enjoying the taste of her lips. He had his hands in her silky hair, playing with it. Moka kissed him back, enjoying his own taste. They shared that moment for a good couple minutes. Tsukune pushed her away gently, which made her frown.

"School... am I expelled?" Moka blinked and shrugged. "Lets go find out." Tsukune nodded and they walked next to each other, heading back to Yokai Academy.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	11. Tsukune and the Vampires family

**Ok I decided to put ONE more chapter up for the night. I had alot of fun with this one. Tried to get some romance in and dip my toe into that water. I think next chapter will be alot more romantic too :3**

* * *

Tsukune and Moka were walking together as they entered the school grounds. Unknown to them, a pair of green eyes were staring at them. _'Who is that loser...'_ the voice thought. The figure disappeared into the brush as Tsukune looked back where the figure was before. He shrugged and continued walking with Moka. Both were quiet until a loud yell was heard. It was a battle call.

"AAAAH!" Moka froze up. "It cant be..." A large spear found itself in Tsukunes back. As Tsukune was human, it was a fatal blow, though it would be a slow death. Tsukune turned and looked at the figure and then at Moka. "Moka... I just got attacked... by a bat" He was dumbfounded, but in pain, but he learned to deal with it for Moka. "Yea I can see that. This is my little sister Kokoa."

"Who is this _human_ big sister?! Why do you hang around and act all buddy-buddy with him?!" Moka smiled and removed the spear-bat from Tsukune. She tossed Kokoa and the spear into the wall. "No one attacks Tsukune, not even my sister." Kokoa looked at her with confusion. "But he is a human!" Moka laughed. "Yes, he certainly is, but he isn't a ordinary human. Perhaps I should let him teach you your place." Tsukune was leaning against the wall, hand over his wound. He looked a bit weak. "Are you sure about that Moka? I don't want to hurt your family." Moka rolled her eyes. "You really need to learn vampire customs Tsukune. We have much different morals and customs compared to humans." Tsukune grunted. "Alright Moka..."

"As if that weakling could even hurt me or touch me for that matter!" Kokoa exclaimed. Moka turned to her little sister. "You really haven't done your research on him. Just watch." Kokoa looked over her sisters shoulder as Tsukunes wings grew from his back. His teeth were different, like a vampires. His claws extended and his eyes went blood red. They weren't Ghostly white however, as he only wanted to use his shadow powers for dire emergencies. "You see little sister. Tsukune is a Ghoul, yet he has intelligence. He isn't a normal Ghoul." Kokoa's eyes went wide as Tsukunes left wing swung itself sideways into Kokoa, sending her into a tree a few feet away. "I really didn't want to hurt her Moka, but if that's what it takes to be a vampire, so be it. I think ill take a lesson from your book, and not even go hard on her." He grinned evilly as Moka watched the chaos. "You aren't a vampire Tsukune." Moka teased him A tree was swung downwards at Tsukune. He put the wings up in a defensive like formation. The wings kept the tree at bay as Tsukune looked at Moka with fake hurt. "Oh, so am I not good enough for you then?!"

Moka began to laugh. "Of course not. You are only a blood servant" She playfully poked at him. "More like you are MY blood servant." Tsukune retorted as he ripped the tree in two with his razor sharp wings. Kokoa swung a morning star at Tsukune. "YOU ARENT GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY BIG SIS!" Tsukune used his wing to grip the morning star handle in the crook of the wing. He then removed the weapon from Kokoa, then used his other wing to pin her against a tree. "Me, your blood servant Tsukune? You really think a noble vampire like me will reduce myself to that?"

"You are weaker then me."

"Wanna test that?"

"Only if you keep wanting to push your luck." Tsukune stuck his tongue out at her as a kick was sent into his face. It was Moka's foot. Tsukune was sent into a tree as he no longer pinned Kokoa. He put on a face of death. "Tsukune?!" Moka ran over and knelt next to him. Tsukune smirked and used his wings to pin Moka down, by pinning her clothes to the ground. "I win." Moka laughed and put her legs under him, then kicked him off of her by rolling her over him. Moka pinned Tsukune down under her knees, forgetting about the wings. "No I win." Kokoa walked over and looked at Moka. "So he is your blood mate? Is he really your choice?" Moka looked up at Kokoa and got off Tsukune, helping him up. "Yea, I did choose him. He has a good heart and I chose him before he turned. The fact that he was power now, which he is stronger then me if he chose to be, is just more of a turn on." Kokoa sighed and looked at Tsukune with a death glare. "You hurt Moka, and I will kill you."

"You mean like this?" He flicked Moka in the nose with his finger. Moka yelped and kicked Tsukune into the roof. It was a reflex. "Sorry Tsukune!" Kokoa rolled her eyes and looked at them both. "So Kokoa, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came because father wants to talk to you. Somehow he found out about you and a _human_." Moka's eyes went wide and shuddered. "Dad...?" Kokoa nodded. "He also said for me to take the boy with us." Tsukune leapt off the roof, glided down and landed next to them. He transformed back into a human, his wings entering his body once more. "T-Tsukune?"

"Yea Moka?"

"Would you like to meet my father and my other sisters?"

"Of course! I'm sure we will all get along!" Moka looked at him with pity, and nodded. "I'm sure you will." A limo drove up right next to them. "Its time to go Moka. You too Tsukune." They all climbed into the limo, and it drove away towards the tunnel. "Oh the headmaster said it was ok Moka." Moka nodded and all of them drove into the tunnel, heading into the dimension of Mokas father. Tsukune was looking out the window. "Wow is that your home Moka? Its so awesome!" Moka nodded and thought. _'What is father going to do with Tsukune?' _

They stopped and all climbed out. The house was a large old mansion that looked like it was a haunted house on the outside. There was a fountain out front that showed a large man with his foot on a werewolf. It said, "Know Your Place." Tsukune chuckled, understanding finally that this is where Moka learned her catchphrase. All around the area was Sakura trees, or Cherry Blossoms. It was pretty cause the leaves were all over the place, giving the place a pink look. Tsukune, Moka and Kokoa walked up to the mansion and Moka opened it up first. Tsukune entered first and was in awe. "Wow this place looks new unlike the outside! Moka this place is great!" Moka chucked at her blood mate's thought process. _'Still like a child.' _

There was another girl waiting by a large double door section of the house. "Father is waiting for you Moka." The girl had long flowing white hair, with the bangs covering her forehead. She wore two Rosario's on her ears. Both were limiters, meaning she was a scary sight. Moka pushed past the girl and walked into the hallway, heading to the throne.

Kahlua looked at Tsukune and Kokoa. "Who is this Kokoa?"

"This is Mokas blood mate" Kahlua smiled happily and took his hand. She shook it. "Oh hello! My name is Kahlua! I am Mokas older sister!" Tsukunes arm felt like it was going to pop out of its socket. "I am Tsukune." He smiled with his shy smile. "Well its nice to meet you! I hope you are making my sister happy." Tsukune nodded. "Me and you both Kahlua."

Moka kept on walking up to the throne, then knelt. "Hello father." Mokas father was

a large man. He had gray hair that extended to his shoulders. He always had a stray hair that was in-between his eyes. He had red eyes and a serious look on his face. He wore a suit that was for fancy people. He looked at Moka and smiled. "Hello my dear daughter. How are you doing at school?"

"I am doing well father." The father nodded. "I also hear you have taken a liking to a boy..." Moka nodded, knowing she cannot lie to him without him knowing. "He is a human isn't he?" Moka sighed and nodded. "Yes father but I lo-" Mokas father interrupted. "I do not care Moka. He is human and a disgrace! You know what happens to humans when I find out they want my daughters, at least the younger ones!" Moka looked at her father with pleading eyes. "Please don't father! I can make my own decisions!"

"You are under eighteen and you are not old enough! In two years if you wanted a human, fine, but right now that human in there is going to die!"

"Please do-"

"You cannot beg for this Moka. You will learn that I know what is best for you!" Mokas father interrupted. Moka began to cry. "Stop your crying Moka. For a proud and noble vampire, you sure act like a human" Moka sniffled and stood up, storming to the door. "Bring in Tsukune Moka." Moka ignored her father, but opened the door. Tsukune was out there talking with Kahlua. "- that's how I got Moka in my love life." Kahlua clapped her hands together happily. "Oh that's so -"

"Moka!" Tsukune cried happily. "How did everything go?" Moka didn't look at him. "Father wants to see you." Tsukune nodded and entered the room with a happy look on his face. Tsukunes smirk ended as he looked at the father, only to find that he had an angry and bloodthirsty look in his eyes. "You dare touch my daughter?"

"S-Sir?" Tsukune was sent back into a wall from a wave of the fathers hand. "You will not defile my daughter! Now die Tsukune Aono!" Another blast of energy sent Tsukune into the door. Tsukune collapsed against the floor. "What is going on?! What did I do?!"

"You are a human Tsukune! I do not want my daughter to be tainted by the likes of a human!"

"SO?! What if I am a human! I love your daughter just like you love her!"

"You are weak, pathetic and full of hatred! Your kind has always killed our kind because we were different!"

:"Well that's not me!"

"I do not care Tsukune! You will die so my daughter can find a vampire to have!"

Moka opened the door after the second impact, to see Tsukune hit the wall a third time. "Tsukune!" Tsukune looked at Moka smiling with blood in his lips. "I'm sorry Moka. I didn't know..." Tsukune coughed up some blood until Moka wiped it from him. "You can transform Tsukune... teach my dad his place..." Tsukune looked at her. "Even the...?" Moka nodded. "Even the shadow." Tsukune nodded as he looked at the father. "You said that I'm weak right? Well, I'm going to show you I'm not." Tsukune roared in fury as his eyes went ghostly white with red, his claws extended, his teeth went sharp and his wings flew from his back.

"What is this?! No human can do this!" Moka smiled. "He is a human _dad_, but he isn't a normal human. He protected me with his life several times, and I was the one who forced him into this kind of monster." Tsukune disappeared into the ground, only to reappear about ten seconds later, covered in the shadows. Kokoa and Kahlua gasped at the sight of the new Tsukune. "Moka? Is this really Tsukune?" Kokoa asked in shock. Moka smiled and nodded. "Yea, he became this to protect me from imminent death."

"His monster energy... it is more powerful then dads... It equals that of mother!" Moka smiled. "Yea ive noticed that too. I wonder if Tsukune knows that." They watched as Tsukune and Issa sent a blast of energy at each other. It collided with each other, until Tsukune swung his hand from downwards to upwards. He stopped the blast which then approached Tsukune until a black crescent made its way through Issa's own energy, cutting through it. Issa's eyes went wide as the energy slammed into him, blowing up. Issa was sent into his throne. Tsukune had black energy particles swirl on his right hand. It began to swirl faster and faster until a vortex of energy swirled in front of him. His two wings then swung themselves in front of Tsukune, like they were holding the ball of energy. His wingtips began to glow red as the black ball had a red center. "Its over now..."

Tsukune slammed his wings down into the ground, which sent the ball across the room into Issa, exploding the area with great power. Tsukune went to one knee, as his most powerful move would drain him. Issa was kneeling as well. Both were breathing heavily until Tsukune disappeared into the shadows. He appeared below Issa and pulled him into the shadows. Moka and Kokoa looked around until they saw a portal opening up from the ceiling. Out dropped Issa with Tsukune on top, slamming him into the ground. Tsukune formed his hand into a dagger, placing it at Issas throat. Tsukune was about to end his life until Moka ran over, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't Tsukune." Tsukune looked at her with a bit of anger, then his mind was back to normal. "Sorry.. The ghoul is always there. Thanks for being here. You were always there when I needed to be fixed. Its why I wasn't on a killing spree before." He smiled sweetly, got off of Issa and kissed Moka deeply on the lips. She kissed him back, only to hear the groans of a injured Issa. He stood up to see Moka and Tsukune in lip lock. Tsukune was transforming back to his human form, only to turn to Issa after pulling away.

"S-sir?" Tsukunes personality reverted back to his innocent self. "What Tsukune Aono?"

"Can I still date your daughter?" Issa nodded. "You defeated me in a fight. I have never been defeated. If you so desire, you could even have my throne." Tsukune began to chuckle. "Sir, I wouldn't want that. I just want Moka." Moka nuzzled Tsukunes neck, then sank her fangs into him, drinking from him. Tsukune didn't flinch. He looked at Issa who was watching this unfold. "You let my daughter drink from you whenever?" He smiled. "Of course, though she doesn't ask. She should be punished." He played fully prodded at Moka who replied with a growl as she kept feeding. She pulled away and flicked his nose. "Punish me eh Tsukune? Who is going to do that?" Tsukune looked at the ceiling in playful thought. "Kokoa of course!"

Kokoa kicked Tsukune in the butt. "Leave me out of your childish games!" She scolded him. Moka and Tsukune shared a laugh until Issa spoke up. "So if you are going to be here for the summer Tsukune, you will need to share a room with Moka." Tsukune nodded. "I always slept in her bed, even if we weren't dating. Your daughter... was strange when I met her. She always slept naked." He blushed. "But I swear, I never touched her! I never touched her like that! She just liked to use me as a teddy bear and pillow!" He began to wave his hands in defense. Moka rolled her eyes as Issa studied the boy. "You really are a human in nature aren't you?" Tsukune nodded. "Yes sir."

"You are a really strange boy Tsukune Aono. I can see why my daughter took a liking to you now. You are strong and powerful, yet you are kind and gentle. Protect her and you have my blessings. You should also know that I do not care what you do with my daughter, as long as you don't hurt her. So have sex with her or whatever you want. You do not need to fear me." Tsukune looked at Moka and blushed. "S-sex?" Moka looked at Tsukune. "Yes Tsukune. You can have sex with me and there is no fear!" Moka purred seductively. Tsukune looked at the ground blushing. "Aww its my little blood servant scared to talk like this with me?" She teased. Tsukune didn't answer which gave her all the answers she needed.

Moka chuckled and dragged Tsukune with her to her room. He yelped and was dragged along. He opened her door for her smiling. Moka entered while Tsukune followed. Inside her room, there was a mirror near the door with a bunch of make up boxes. Her bed was a California king, and it had a silver comforter, silver sheets. Everything about it was silver. Her bed was gorgeous and matched her, even if the bed was way bigger then it needed to me. He chuckled. "You roll over alot of something Moka?" Moka tilted her head in confusion. "Never mind.." Moka smiled and took off her boots and socks. "So Tsukune, how are you enjoying yourself here so far?"

"Well aside from the fight with your father, I am happy. I didn't really want to fight him...!" Moka smiled and gripped Tsukunes shirt. She pulled him to her. "Speaking of... no one has been able to defeat my father in a battle besides my mother... That is something very special Tsukune.. and its such a turn on to see my blood servant defeat powerful opponents." She purred into his ear, sending a wave of emotions through him. He blushed madly. She began to lick his earlobe, tugging lightly with her vampire teeth. Tsukune was uncomfortable. He began to push himself away. Moka looked at him with worry. "Are you ok Tsukune?" Tsukune nodded. "I'm just not... comfortable right now with this. Its a new experience, and I guess I'm scared." Moka smiled at her innocent blood mate. "Its alright Tsukune, Another time." She pulled him into bed as they both got into their sleeping clothes. He was in his underwear, she naked. They cuddled into their bed and drifted asleep...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	12. Tsukune, Breakfast and the Exposure

**Here is another chapter for this story! This took a bit of thought because I didnt know where I wanted to take it after the last chapter, but now I have ideas in my head about what I want :3 yay for music!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Tsukune woke up early in the morning. It was about six in the morning and the sun was barely beginning to rise over the mountain peaks. He looked out the window and noticed the sunrise. It was beautiful which gave the pink infested land a even more beautiful glow. He looked to the bed and noticed the vampire sleeping peacefully. He sighed in happy bliss.

Tsukune walked downstairs and bumped into Issa who looked down at the boy. "S-sorry Sir." Issa chuckled at the humans shyness even though the boy was stronger then the older man. "Don't worry about it Tsukune. You are more then welcome in this home. Make yourself comfortable. If you are going to become my son, then this home is yours." Tsukune blushed a bit at the thought of marrying Moka but shook his head as Issa left. Issa had a blood pack and a hash brown patty. Tsukune wandered into the kitchen, only to be greeted by a goblin staff. The goblin bowed. "Master Aono. How may I help you?"

Tsukune looked at him curiously. _'Does Mokas family really employ slaves...?'_ "I am fine my friend. I am just going to make myself something to eat. You can go ahead and do whatever else is needed of you." Tsukune smiled with his sweet caring smile. "But master! Its my duty to serve the needs of the guests and members of his household!" Tsukune waved him off. "I do my own stuff. I don't need someone to serve me." The goblin bowed his head and walked away.

Tsukune opened the fridge and began to look through it. "Ugh nothing to eat!" He said to the stocked fridge. Tsukune grumbled and mumbled as he grabbed the egg carton and made his way over to the stove. He put a pan on the stove and began to crack the eggs in a bowl. He knew Moka would wake up soon, so he decided to make her breakfast. He placed three eggs in one bowl, and three in the next. Tsukune made his breakfast first as Moka was still asleep, mixing the eggs like he would do scrambled. He poured the eggs into the pan, making sure the pan was coated. Tsukune walked away to the fridge and grabbed some sausages. He placed them into the microwave to cook them. Once they finished, he cut them up into small pieces, playing them in a bowl. He sprinkled them onto the eggs, placed some cut up cheese into the eggs then folded the egg. He had an omelet made for himself, placing it on a plate.

* * *

Moka yawned and stretched, looking around the room. Tsukune wasn't there so she decided to get ready for the day. She turned on the shower and climbed in. She made sure her hair was nice and wet before she lathered a nice shampoo on. She began to rub soap all over her body, getting into every nook and cranny. _'Hehe. I wonder if Tsukune would like to rub this soap over my body... heh... maybe I could have some fun with him if he was in here.'_ Her nose bled at her perverted thoughts, only to have the scent of eggs and Tsukunes blood hit the air. She woke out of her trance, washed away the soap and shampoo, and dried off. She placed a robe around her and walked downstairs, only to find that Tsukune was sitting alone. There was two plates of food, and Tsukune was waiting for her before he ate. He smiled up at her.

"Hey Moka. I made you breakfast if that's ok." Moka smiled sweetly. "Of course it is." She sat down and cut up her omelet, taking a bite. Her eyes glazed over in pleasure. "T-Tsukune...? What did you put in this?" Tsukune was happy that she was enjoying her meal. "Well egg, sausage, cheese... and some of my blood." He raised his wrist to her, showing he cut himself for her pleasure. Moka smiled happily, knowing she would be taken care of. Tsukune finished his meal and smiled at Moka. "Hey Moka. I'm going to take a walk to the human world for a while. I would like some alone time to myself." Moka looked at him curiously. "Alright Tsukune... behave yourself." She sent a worried glance at him. Tsukune nodded and headed out the door.

~~~~ one hour later ~~~~

Tsukune was walked down the street of the Japanese city. He was wandering around, thinking about his life. Would it last? He didn't know, but he knew he should live in the moment. He smiled as he entered a toy shop. It was of course kiddyish, but Tsukune thought that Moka would like something. He wandered in and went to the back where the stuffed bears were. Tsukune thought and went to the Build-A-Animal workshop. He began to sew fabric together, to look like a bar. This bat looked fierce of course, as it was a vampire bat. He began to pump in the fluffy, making the bat expand. He then placed two vampire fangs on the front, red eyes that looked just like Mokas on the front. He smiled happily as the black bat with silver white wings glared up at him like Moka would.

Tsukune went to the front of the store and paid the man the 4960 yen. The man nodded as he took the payment. Tsukune heard two screams for help, then yelps of pain in the distance. It was his vampiric hearing that sensed it. He looked at the man. "Can you please hold this for me until I return?" The man nodded as Tsukune ran out, looking for the screamers. He heard it again, and it was ahead a few buildings and at the top floor. He jumped onto a trashcan, then onto the fire escape, climbing it. He looked into the window and saw two young women, being grabbed and caressed by some older looking men. The women were around eight. They were screaming and crying. It was rape. Tsukune kicked open the window and roared. He couldn't stand for rape as it was the worse thing someone could do. He didn't care about the rules.

Tsukunes wings came out from his back, and both of them hit the two men, sending them into the walls. The girls looked at him in fear, as he shoved the razor sharp points into the men, killing them on the spot. Tsukune sighed and looked back at the girls, who were cowering in the corner. Tsukune looked at them with sorrow. "I... I'm sorry... I will leave. I just wanted to help." Tsukunes wings went back into his back as the girls grabbed him. "Please don't leave us mister! Take us to daddy!" Tsukune knelt to them. "Who is your daddy?"

"The Prime Minister of Japan." Tsukune blinked and nodded, taking them both on his arms. "I hope I don't scare you..." The girls shook their heads as they all disappeared into the ground, heading to the shadows. The girls clinged to Tsukune, hoping that he would protect them from the darkness. Monsters looked at the girls with hunger, but Tsukunes presence scared them off. Tsukune smiled at the girls. "They wont harm you if I am around. I will protect you..." The girls nodded as Tsukune and the girls traveled to the surface, ending up in front of the Prime Minister.

He screamed in shock as Tsukune came up from the ground. He then saw his two daughters in his grasp. He roared in fury and began to dial on his phone for the police. "No wait daddy!" The Prime Minister halted. "He protected us from these two bad men!" "They were touching us all over, and Tsukune stopped them!" The other girl replied. The Prime Minister looked up at Tsukune. "You saved my daughters...?" Tsukune didn't talk as he looked away in shame. He revealed he was a monster in front of a leader. He was going to be in serious trouble. "Tsukune. I want to thank you for saving my daughters. If you killed those men, I will be sure to make sure you are out of trouble." Tsukune nodded and went to leave as the girls ran to cling to Tsukune.

Tsukune looked down at them with curiosity. "Don't leave! We want you to stay for a while!" Tsukune smiled sweetly. "I cant... I am not someone you should hang around. I am a monster." The Prime Minister laughed. "I almost forgot about that. I saw you came out of the ground. I am very impressed. I thought it was a magic trick. So you are a monster? A yokai?" Tsukune nodded. "Are there others like you?" Tsukune nodded fervently. "My... girlfriend is one too... and my... second family..." Tsukune looked at him with fear. "Tsukune. I am not a man with fear. I only want my daughters safe. Maybe me and you can work something out with the monsters... you know, form a friendship. I can tell you guys are living in the shadows now... are you guys afraid of us?"

Tsukune shook his head no. "I am not afraid of humans. I was originally human." The Prime Minister took this information and smiled. "So you are like a hybrid?" Tsukune nodded. "I am only afraid for my girlfriend, and my two families. I don't want them hurt." The Prime Minister nodded as a flash of white light appeared. The headmaster of Yokai Academy arrived. "Is this another monster Tsukune?" He nodded with fear in his eyes. "He... he is one of the leaders. He was also the headmaster as the school I went to." The Prime Minister walked around his desk and approached the man in white robes. "I want you thank you for training this young man in whatever he is. I don't care if he's a monster. He saved my daughters from a couple rapists, and I want to make sure he is going to be fine. It would be a shame if you would punish him for doing the right thing." The bus driver suddenly appeared in the door, smoking his cigar.

"Heh heh heh. Kid, you get into trouble too much." The Bus Driver said. The headmaster looked at Tsukune then the Prime Minister then back. His smirk was creepy. "So Tsukune.. what do you have to say for yourself? Revealing your monster form to humans?"

"I...I was only trying to do the right thing! I know that its against the rules, but the girls needed help! I'm sorry headmaster, please forgive me." The headmaster chuckled. "Tsukune.. do you know why you went to the school for monsters even as you were a human?" Tsukune shook his head no. "Because me and the bus driver wanted to have humans and monsters work together anyway. So if the Prime Minister would like to have such a relationship, then I shouldn't punish you. So lets go and work this out with him." Tsukune nodded and looked at the Prime Minister, then back at his daughters who were busy playing with the man in whites robes. The headmaster looked down and smiled a sweet smile. "Yes little girls?" They both looked away a bit shyly. "Are you some kind of boogey man?" The headmaster began to laugh. "Boogey man? Am I really that scary?" The girls nodded. "You are scary, but you also seem kind of nice!" The headmaster smiled and patted their heads, then turned to the Prime Minister. "I will call a meeting with the other Dark Lord, and you can come with. We can find some way to make this all work." He turned his attention to Tsukune. "I think you should come as well, since you made all this happen." Tsukune nodded as the headmaster disappeared into the light with the Bus Driver, going away. Tsukune bowed to the Prime Minister. "Thank you again Tsukune. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Tsukune waved his hand. "I need no thanks." Tsukune walked into the shadows, disappearing once more.

Tsukune headed back to the house with Moka, after picking up the bat, and smiled as he entered the door. Moka tackled him as he entered, sinking her fangs into his neck. She began to devour his blood, enjoying the taste. She kept on drinking for a few seconds only to pull away. "Where did you go Tsukune? I was worried." Tsukune smiled and pushed Moka off gently. "I made you a present." Moka looked at him with a eye brow raised as Tsukune placed the fluffy bat in her arms. She blushed madly and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Tsukune. You know how to make a girl happy!" Moka tackled him and on that floor, they shared a nice rough make out session...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	13. Tsukune, the meeting, mother and fire

**I do not not own anything but the OC's and the Plot. I do not own Rosario or Lord of The Rings. Enjoy this chapter.**

**I may do a sequel, I may not. I havent decided yet. I could perhaps end it next chapter and make a sequel, or put the sequel into this one. Who knows ^_^**

* * *

~~~~One Week Later~~~~

Tsukune and Issa were busy sparing. Tsukune was only in his ghoul form, which wasn't a match for Issa of course, but Issa went easy. He kept training

Tsukune on the different ways to fight in hand to hand combat. "Remember Tsukune. There are many different ways to fight someone in melee. You can use blades or your firsts. You can aim to break bones which is a very effective way to end a fight fast, but it also requires precision. Or you can be a brute, and just aim wherever. This is also effective as you use more speed and power then precision, but you also take a while to bring them down. Of course, its more fun when you make it last longer on a opponent you want dead." Tsukune nodded and kept on blocking Issas punches. "I like to have a combination of my blades and my fists. Since my body is the shadows, I can form anything with them. Even a gun kind of." Issa tilted his head a bit. "A gun? How?"

Tsukune turned around, let the shadows envelop him, then raised his hand towards a gelatin target. His hand formed a barrel like a tank gun. Tsukune then fired a spray of shadow pellets, which shredded the gelatin into many pieces. However Tsukunes torso missed a chunk of its 'flesh'. The shadow pellets then returned to Tsukune, repairing him. Issa laughed. "Wow, you are very powerful aren't you?" Tsukune shrugged. "I suppose so, but I just want to protect Moka, so it suffices. " Issa nodded. "Which I am grateful of Tsukune. Its something that a father can always respect." Tsukune nodded. A flash of white light appeared. The headmaster calmly arrived.

"Issa. Tsukune." The headmaster bowed to both, and both bowed in return. "Its time for the meeting with the humans." Issa tilted his head. "With the humans? What's going on?" The headmaster chuckled. "Just come Issa. Its time for our dream to become reality." Issa nodded as he stood next to the Headmaster. "Come on Tsukune. Its time to go." Issa said. "Can Moka come?" He asked the Headmaster. "I don't see why not, but make sure she behaves." Issa snorted. "You don't know her very well do you Headmaster? She NEVER behaves." The headmaster chuckled as Tsukune disappeared into the shadows, grabbed Moka then returned to the training room. "Tsukune?! What is going on here?" She asked with some anger. "I was busy reading!" Tsukune kissed her neck as everyone disappeared into the white light, heading to the meeting.

It was a large room set up in the palace of the Emperor. The headmaster, Issa, Bus Driver, Moka and Tsukune entered behind the Emperor and the Prime Minister. In looked like a courtroom that was being remolded. There was the wooden wall separating the onlookers and area where the defendant, jury and judge and the rest was. But it looked like it wasn't much of a courtroom. "Sorry for the mess, but we are going to make this a more comfortable meeting room." The Prime Minister opened the door near where the Judge would sit and brought out a few chairs that were fluffy, a fluffy loveseat, and then a large table. The Prime Minister and Issa carried all the stuff out, placing the table in the middle, and the couch on one end, and the chairs all around. The Prime Minister smiled. "So, Tsukune, I take it this silver haired girl is your girlfriend?" He blushed and nodded. "Well take a seat with her and lets get started. Tsukune and Moka got into the seat together, with Moka on his lap. "So Tsukune... What kind of monster is everyone here?"

Issa interjected. "Monsters? There are no such thing." The Headmaster looked at Tsukune. He nodded and immediately grew his bony wings, yet they were soft as well. Moka and Issa gasped, and glared daggers. "You just broke the number one rule Tsukune!" Issa said with venom. "Hold on, I thought you said there were no monsters?" The PM((I'm abbreviating now -.-)) said with a snicker. Issa just glared at Tsukune. "The reason I called this meeting was because I know about monsters and Tsukune showed me them. The HM and BD over there both know about this, and that's why we set up this meeting. " Issa looked at Tsukune with a bit of worry as did Moka. "Tsukune. I ask again. What are these monsters?"

Tsukune nodded and pointed at the HM and BD. "Ive known them for about a year. I have no dang clue what these two are, but." He pointed at Issa. "This here is one of the dark lords and a very powerful monster. He is a vampire but he is in a class all his own." The PM nodded and shook Issa's hand. "A vampire eh? Like blood drinking and all of that?" Issa nodded. "We don't drink human blood all the time. We don't do it in the human world at least." The PM nodded. "Well hopefully, you guys can finally be exposed and you can drink the blood of humans, within the law of course." Issa nodded and the PM looked at Moka and Tsukune. "Well, I can obviously tell you guys are in love, so, what is she?" Moka looked at him. "The same as my father, a vampire." She pointed at Issa. "OOOH two vampires? How awesome!" He looked at Tsukune with a smile. "What are you exactly?" Tsukune chuckled. "I am a hybrid, but what I am is one of the worst monsters anyone could face... I am a Ghoul combined with a Shadow Demon."

"A Ghoul?" The PM asked with a bit of curiosity. "Sounds scary." Tsukune nodded but before he could reply, Moka spoke up. "A Ghoul is very scary. Usually a Ghoul is a human who has been injected with too much vampire blood. When that happens the body breaks down and the blood takes over, making the human or Ghoul, a killing machine. It wants nothing but blood and death." He looked at Tsukune. "But why isn't he trying to kill everyone?"

"Tsukune is a special type of Ghoul. His Shadow Demon side allows the human side of him to take control. The Shadow Demon and the Human side are the dominant beings. In reality, a Shadow Demon isn't a monster, but a human with powers of Hell, as some call it. Its known as the Shadow Realm however. So think of Tsukune as a Ghoul and Human hybrid." The PM was listening intently. "I see. Well, I am glad you saved my daughters Tsukune Aono." Moka and Issa turned their attention to Tsukune who looked down blushing. His wings were still surrounding him and Moka, protecting her when she didn't need it. "You saved his daughters?" Moka asked. Tsukune nodded. "They were rapists Moka. He transformed and killed them on the spot. They are only eight." With that the two girls entered the room and tackled their dad. "Daddy!" They looked and saw Tsukune. "Tsukune!"

"Speaking of the daughters, here they are." The PM said. Moka, Issa, HM and BD nodded smiling. Moka and Issa said hello. A knock came at the door. "Come in!" The PM said. The door opened to reveal a pink haired older woman. She had emerald green eyes, and her hair was tied into a bow. Mokas and Issas eyes went wide. "Mother!" Tsukune moved his wings to let Moka go as she tackled her mother in a bear hug. Her mother hugged back. "Hey daughter. I didn't know you would be here." Moka smiled happily. "My boyfriend got me to come along!" Akasha looked around. "Boyfriend...?" Moka walked over, grabbed Tsukunes hand and yanked him over. "EEP!" He replied as his girlfriend forcefully yanked the human over. Tsukune had transformed back in reflex. He was still used to the rules, especially when new people came around. "A human Moka?" Moka nodded. "His name is Tsukune Aono!" Akashas hand gripped Tsukunes throat and lifted him into the air. "Mother!"

"I will not have my daughter dating a human. You should know better Moka." Tsukune looked at Moka for help. "Dear, put the boy down. You shouldn't make him angry." Akasha looked at Issa. "Make the human angry? What is he going to do?" Issa chuckled as Akasha felt three sharp daggers in her body. One in her chest, one in her stomach and the other in between. Her arm around Tsukune was then removed with one swipe. Akasha's head snapped over as she saw Tsukune with blood red eyes, and his wings covered in blood. Tsukune wasn't angry, but he had to protect himself. "A ghoul?! Moka!" Akasha charged at Tsukune and shoved her hand into his stomach with surprising speed. Tsukune grunted and fell onto the ground on his back. "Tsukune!" Moka ran to Tsukune only to be blocked by her mother. "Its a Ghoul Moka! Stay back!" Moka looked at Tsukune and nodded, giving him permission. Tsukune coughed up some blood as he disappeared into the ground. The PM, HM and BD were watching with awe at the fight between boyfriend and future mother in law.

"Where did he go?!"

"I warned you dear..." A shadow hand was sent from the ground into Akasha jaw, shattering it. It was as fast as Akasha was. She couldn't react as another hand was sent into her gut, sending her into a wall. "What the...?" She looked forward as Tsukune was next to Moka, rising to the ground with his wings stretched, and arms crossed over his chest. He looked like the Angel of Death. "Moka! Get away from that thing! He is going to kill you!" Moka looked at her mother and smiled as the shadow around Tsukunes head disappeared. He gripped Moka and kissed her passionately on the lips,. showing no signs of hurting her. He pulled back only to have Moka pull him in, then sink her fangs into his neck. She began to greedily devour his blood, showing that they were together. Tsukune, even with his Ghoul and Shadow form, fell to his knees once Moka let go. He was exhausted. "Mother, that is still Tsukune. He is a human and a Ghoul... plus a Shadow Demon. He isn't going to hurt me. If anything, I would be hurting him." She chuckled as she saw Tsukune on his butt, breathing heavily. Akasha looked at both of them. "I see I was wrong Tsukune, but don't think that I am going to let you off this easily. I am going to see if you are worthy of being with my daughter. I will kill you if you are too weak." Tsukune looked at Moka. "Don't worry Tsukune. You can take her on. Your powers are equal to her, well at least energy wise." Tsukune nodded and they both took their seats, Tsukune removing the shadow and having his wings wrap around Moka protectively. Akasha took the cushion next to the couple. Tsukune looked at her in fear.

The PM spoke up. "Ok on with this meeting. Since I want the same thing you want, lets first make the laws up. I think that if you are a monster fighting a human, you shouldn't be using your powers unless its absolutely necessary. Of course that's hard to say for vampires right?" Issa looked at him. "That depends if their is a Rosario or not. A Rosario seals our powers, but we can remove it to in most cases. The only exception is my daughter." The PM looked at Tsukune and Moka. "Well, from what I can tell. Tsukune protects Moka and he can go back and forth between human and his monster form. So I suppose we can make an exception to the Rosario rule for Moka. I think another rule would be that there will be no discrimination between humans and monster. We should all be equal in society. I also think there should be a rule on marriage. We should allow it between humans and monster. Honestly, I think all laws that apply to humans, apply to monsters with some extras on monsters." Everyone nodded. "Ok well since that is settled, lets get some publicity!" Tsukune looked at the HM. The HM nodded as six different camera crews entered the room, interviewing all of them. They all were defiantly focusing on Tsukune and Moka, due to the fact he is still a human, if only half.

The camera crew and all the monsters in that room took about six hours to finish, letting the world see the arrival of the monsters. They all left leaving everyone alone. Everyone sat back down. "I think we should also have a police force dedicated to keeping the peace between monsters and humans. What do you guys think?" He looked at the leaders, the Dark Lords and Akasha. "I think we all agree there should be a force like it, consisting of monsters and humans." The PM smiled. "Who do you think should take this responsibility?" They all looked at Tsukune and Moka with a smile. "Hey! Dont look at us..." The PM laughed. "Come on. With someone of your status as a human and a monster and with your powers, you could easily keep the couple towns nearby and the city in check. You wont have to roam the country." Tsukune looked at Moka who kissed his chin. "I think we should do it Tsukune. Plus I can finally be able to kick some people again." Tsukune chuckled. "Alright, we will take it, but we want vacation time sometimes too... for me and Moka to have... well time alone."

"Better be using a condom, boy." The BD replied. Tsukune and Moka blushed heavily. Everyone chuckled at the BD and the couple. "Alright, well then, I suppose we should return and give everyone all of the news and rules and such. Its going to be a long month or two to get everyone settled." They all nodded and walked their out of the room, heading back to the mansion. Akasha, Moka and Tsukune were walking together, heading over to the grounds.

"So Tsukune. I think its time to see if you are worthy of being with my daughter." Tsukune looked at her. "But I already fought and beat Issa!" He whined. Moka looked at Tsukune. "Mother is much stronger then Father Tsukune. She is also alot more protective." Akasha grinned. "I am impressed someone has beaten my dear Issa, but you now face me Tsukune." Tsukune sighed and disappeared into the ground, then reappeared a few seconds later, transformed. Ebon stepped out of a portal as well to watch. "Ebon!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Hey Tsukune. I see you are still with that vampire eh?" Moka looked at Ebon. "Surprised?"

"Kinda." Moka growled at Ebon. "Down Kitty." Ebon said. "Tsukune, I'm going to show you another power of ours. Something that it would take hundreds of years to learn, but you might need it." Ebon showed a shadow hand into Tsukunes head, transferring all the knowledge of this new move. "This move will drain you heavily once you use it, but it is unbeatable if executed." Tsukune smiled as Ebon sat down.

"Your move Akasha." Tsukune said. Akasha nodded and with werewolf speed, she round house kicked Tsukune. Tsukune let it hit, smiling as it passed right through. "What the...?" Akasha said but she was interrupted by a morning star in her face, sending her back. Ebon looked at Tsukune. "I really have to go soon here Tsukune, so just use the new move. I want to see if you can use it right. it will be very helpful later on." Tsukune nodded as he used his hand, elongated it, then drew a large circle in the middle between Akasha and Tsukune. Akasha looked at Tsukune. "Why are you drawing you fool!" Akasha charged at Tsukune and charged her hand with her Shinso blood. She began to rapidly punch Tsukune, piercing his shadow body over and over. He no longer had a torso. "You lose cause you were weak Tsukune. You arent worthy of being -" She stopped speaking as she saw Tsukunes body repairing itself like a liquid. "What the heck is going on here? Why isnt he dead?!" Akasha exclaimed. "Father learned the trick about defeating him Mother, but failed in the end." Moka grinned. "Tsukune is a tough opponent for anyone. I chose well mother." Akasha snorted as Tsukunes hand was shooting around random shadow blobs into the circle. They began to shape and form, unknown to Akasha.

One of the shapes was the symbol for Chaos. It was a circle with four arrows. They all crisscrossed into the middle, making the circle have eight arrow points. In the middle was a skull. The next Symbol was a pentagram with the point facing down. It was the symbol of Hell or the Shadow Realm. The last Symbol was still waiting to come together, as if it needed something. Tsukune smiled at Akasha, and began to swing at her with morning star fists. She noticed that Tsukunes body was missing chunks, but she kept backing up, in fear of getting smashed to pieces. Her foot was on the edge of the circle, as Tsukune then pushed her into the middle. She yelped and stood right in the middle. The last symbol finally transformed. It was the symbol of Infinity.

"SIGILLUM INFINITUS OBSCURUM!" Tsukune was hit by a large ray of shadow which zapped him with immense power, draining him of almost all his strength. The ray then hit the outsides of the circle that Akasha was in. She began to run at Tsukune, trying to get to him, but the seal was in place. Ebon choked on his ice cream that he got from a goblin servant. "You did it Tsukune! You just activated The Seal of Infinite Darkness!" Tsukune nodded as Akasha kept banging on the barrier that was created. "Tsukune! What's going on?" Ebon smiled. "Well Moka, The Seal of Infinite Darkness traps whoever is inside, until they are dead, or the caster says so. The seal can then be used for anything, including a soul removal, power transfer, and other things. So if Tsukune so desired, he could send your mother to the Shadow Realm for eternity, with no chance of escaping. He could also take all of your mothers strengths and powers, making him even stronger. I would personally do that, but I'm not the one who is using the seal." Tsukune looked at Akasha. "I win..." Akasha nodded. "Fine. You win." Tsukune let out Akasha, only to find her on top of him, bashing his face in. "HAHAHA! You lose Tsukune Aono. You got tricked into letting an opponent go."

"Mother!" Moka tried to pry Akasha off, but Akasha was too strong. Tsukune was in his ghoul form, no longer able to hold the shadows in. His face was bleeding profusely and bruised. He was dieing at the hands of Mokas mother, because he was tricked. "Mother stop please! You are killing him!" Akasha laughed. "I said if he lost, he would die Moka."

"You are a cheater!" Moka exclaimed. "Fights are never fair Moka. Learn your place." Akasha slapped Moka into the wall, then went back to pounding Tsukune. At the sigh of his Moka unconscious, Tsukune shoved his wings into Akasha, lifting her up. "You will not hurt Moka, you bitch!" He threw Akasha into the wall. Akasha grinned. "Good, some fight left in you. I like that." Ebon walked over and opened up a portal to the Shadow Realm. "Tsukune. Call forth your pet."

"Pet?"

"Yes, call forth your companion from the Shadow Realm. Whoever is the leader of the shadows, will have a pet of his choice." Tsukune shut his eyes, thinking. He then thought about one of the movies he's seen a while ago, only to grin and open his eyes. Ebon looked at Tsukune with shock. "You cant call him! No one has been able to control him! He was bound in the shadow for a reason Tsukune!" Tsukune didnt hear him as he screamed. "I summon a demon from the ancient world! The servant to the Flame of Anor!" Tsukune looked at Akasha who eyed him with death. Ebon eyed him. "You cant do this Tsukune. Stop please!" Tsukune ignored him. Fire began to shoot from the ground now a quarter mile away. It was far enough way the flames wouldn't even make the others feel warmer. . The ground began to shake and crack, flames getting more intense.

" The dark fire will now cleanse you Akasha! I call forth the flame of Udûn. THE BALROG!"

A large creature leapt from the ground. The Midnight sky only showing his red eyes. He pulled back and roared, flames coursing over his body. "Tsukune you idiot! He will kill us all!" The Balrog roared in fury and approached. His body was covered in fire, and his insides were fire as well. He was a monstrous creature, towering as tall as the mansion. Tsukune looked at Akasha. "You lose." The Balrog stomped over, igniting fires where he stepped, even if there was nothing to burn. He would only burn what he wanted, but the fires were hotter then the earths core. The Balrog approached Tsukune and looked at him, eyeing him with curiosity. "Balrog. I have summoned you from your imprisonment! You will serve me and we shall lay waste to my enemies! Will you join me?!" The Balrog replied by picking up Akasha, then roaring in her face. "He is my pet now Ebon and Akasha. He serves me and only me!" Akasha looked at the Balrog with fear. "You will surrender or die!" Moka ran to Tsukune. "Please don't kill her Tsukune!" Tsukune looked at the Balrog who threw her into another part of the wall of the house, placing aimed a flaming punch at her. "Please! I surrender! Don't kill me!" The Balrog pulled away then disappeared into the ground where he arrived, and the ground healed instantly. "Tsukune... you just summoned the most powerful creature known to legend. How did you know he would listen?"

"The Balrog seeks to fight, and I will give him the chance to fight. He and I will charge into battle against the darkness you speak of, and his fire will light the way." Moka hugged Tsukune then looked at Akasha who groaned and brushed herself off. "You are worthy Tsukune. Take care of my daughter." Akasha smiled and went inside the house to sleep. Moka kissed Tsukune on the lips as Ebon made a gagging motion then disappeared into the portal. "Take care Tsukune..." Said Ebon before the portal closed. Moka pulled away smiling. "Lets go and see your family tomorrow... but first we sleep." Moka and Tsukune went into the house and went to bed.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	14. Tsukune and the Authors Note

**Hello guys. I will like to apologize for today and possibly tommorow.**

**I havent hit a writing block, however, ive hit a decision block.**

**I am already in the works of writing the next fic. You know ideas and all.**

**and I havent considered if I want to make this fic go longer and make it have a sequel, or end it as originally planned. The next fic has been one that ive been thinking of for many months, even longer then this current fic. I just havent been able to completely decide on how I wanted to take the next fic.**

**The fic will be a very interesting because I dont think anyone has thought of it before. So, I just would like to extend apologies to my readers, that I will not be writing this fic for a couple days probally, until I decide on how I want to take THIS story.**

**I may put this fic on the backburner, until I actually pput th first chapter of the new story up, and see everyones reactions. :P**

**I would love opinions, and I promise that if I dont do a sequel, it will be still a good fight scene. The sequel however will have more drama. Ok well, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, Auf Wiedersehen.**


	15. Authors note 2

**Ok, I would like to postpone this story once more, asking you guys your opinions.**

**This is about a possible sequel and trying to make you happy. Im happy with or without a sequel, however the final fight is goign to happen between Tsukune and some super evil, however if I do the sequel, the fight scene would be over almost instantly.**

**Just a heads up.**


	16. Tsukune, Family and the Humans

**Hello everyone. Here is another chapter for my story. I have come to the decision that I will leave the option for me to make a sequel with of course random OC opponets. :)**

**That way I can still go ahead and write my other two fics, then come back for a sequel if I chose to. I hope you enjoy.**

**There will be 1-2 more chapters left for this story. I will have to debate on it by myself :)**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Tsukune and Moka were getting dressed for the day. Since it was October, Tsukune dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, and black cargo pants. His hair was messy as always, but it was good on him. Moka was in a long sleeve red shirt, and wore red track pants. Her hair was long and flowing, but it was clean and straight. They were both looking like they were ready for a date, which they somewhat were going on one. They were meeting Tsukunes parents...

"Moka, are you sure you want to meet them? I dont know if im ready to face them." Tsukune whined a bit, as he was walking arm and arm with Moka, who had her head rested on his shoulder. "You will be fine Tsukune. They loved you before, and they should still love you." Tsukune sighed and nodded, heading down the bare alley where his home resides. He found the spare key hidden in the soil, cleaned it and placed it into the slot, unlocking the house.

Kyouko was already sliding down in her socks, hitting the wall as she looked up at Tsukune with a pretty girl on his arms. "Tsukii!" Kyouko exclaimed as she smiled happily. "Who is this? A hooker?" Tsukune choked on what he was about to say, as Moka began to laugh. "Yea, he's paying me by the hour. Its a good price too. $250 an hour? Hell yea. Now he's bringing a hooker to meet his parents." Tsukune was flabbergasted and looked at her. "MOKA!" Moka kept laughing at Tsukunes face which was red as a beet. "Oh hush Tsukune. Im only teasing." Tsukune grumbled at her, then looked at Kyouko. "Hey cousin. Is mom and Dad home?" Kyouko shook her head. "Nah, they went to the store. Im here to look after the house. You are more then welcome to make yourself comfortable you know." Tsukune nodded and took off their shoes, walking with Moka to the couch.

"So Moka is it? What is a drop dead gorgeous girl like you, doing arm and arm with this nutter butter?" Tsukune looked at the ground, under the teasing of his cousin. Moka looked down at Tsukune and chuckled. "Oh, im just his mistress. I own him. He serves me. You know thats what men truly should be." Kyouko laughed. "Damn right sister! Vagina Power!" Tsukune fell over at that. Moka and Kyouko giggled at the uncomfortable Tsukune. The door opened and in walked Koji and Kasumi Aono. They had big smiles on their faces as they noticed Tsukune. "Tsukune!" The mother exclaimed as she plopped the grocery bags into the fathers arms, then grabbing Tsukune in a bear hug. "How are you my dear boy?! How was school?! Did you make any new friends?!" She said in rapid succession, not giving the boy time to speak.

"MOOOM!" Hegroaned and squirmed in the hug. Moka giggled at the family, knowing full well Tsukune is being suffocated. "Well who is this?" The mother asked, looking at the giggling vampire. "Im his girlfriend" Moka replied. Kasumi dropped Tsukune and looked at her. "So you are the infamous Moka im assuming?" Moka nodded. "Ive heard alot about you Ms. Akashiya. It is a pleasure to meet you." Moka smiled. "Likewise." Tsukune gather his breath, only to be attacked by his father. "You are such like your old man! Already having the hottest babe on the block. Good boy, son!" Tsukune groaned and looked at Moka for help. She stuck her tongue out at him, teasing him. Tsukune growled and was released by his father.

"So what brings you around here Tsukune?" Kasumi asked. Tsukune hesitated and sighed. "Let me ask you something. Would you prefer to hear certain news about me from the news or from me itself?" Kasumi looked at him with curiosity. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Its what I am that made me newsworthy."

"What you are?" Kasumi asked with confusion. "What do you mean Tsukune?" Koji asked. Tsukune looked at Moka for help, as he wasn't able to do this alone. "We are not humans Ms. and Mr. Aono."

"Dont be absurd Moka. What could you be?" Kasumi asked politely. Moka looked at Tsukune and nodded. Tsukune sighed and began to transform, the bone wings flying out of his back, surrounding Moka like a shield. Kasumi screamed and hid behind her husband. "What... what is that?!" Kasumi exclaimed as Kyouko was calmly eyeing him. "So you are a monster Tsukune?" Kyouko asked. Tsukune nodded. "Y-yes." Kasumi peered out. "Are you really Tsukune...?" She asked weakly. "Yes Mom. I am still your son... but I was transformed... by Moka..." Kasumi looked at Moka who looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Ms. Aono." Moka said quietly. "Moka. It isn't your fault. You did it to save my life." Kasumi eyed her boy. "Saved your life? How did she save your life and why would she have to have?"

"I go to a school for monsters mom... and I was attacked and almost killed... Moka gave me her blood." Moka was held by Tsukune, whose wings were still surrounding her. "Why would her blood give you help Tsukune?" Kyouko asked curiously. She wasnt scared, but curious. "I am a vampire." Moka flashed her fangs for a moment, before hiding back in the protective cocoon of her mate. "A vampire? You mean those beings that suck on blood and kill all the time?" Moka nodded. "I do suck blood, but only Tsukunes, and he offers it. He doesn't mind it. I mean, it hurts a bit, but its just two small needles. He would feel pleasure once the needles go through. I am not harming your boy Ms. Aono."

"I know you aren't, because I trust Tsukune to choose what he wants to be and to do the right thing. Tsukune, I hope you are happy." Tsukune nodded. "I am very happy being with Moka, and I wouldn't change myself if I could. I can protect Moka now from other monsters, and be the man I should be. Plus, I am still part human. Im Human, Ghoul and Shadow Demon." He began to cover himself in the shadows, showing off his powerful form. "I am now infused with the shadows, making myself even stronger." Kasumi smiled. "Tsukune, Im glad you are happy, and I hope you protect Moka. I hope you can also provide for her." Tsukune nodded and turned on the television, going to the news. "The news segment on this should be here soon."

"Hello, this is Tricia Takanowa and welcome to news at six. Here we bring you shocking news of a new breed of being, that are apparently real! Here we go to the Palace where the Emperor and Prime Minister work out with what seems to be other humans. Here we take a closer look, and have interviews! Find out more in a few minutes!" The News theme song came on as Kasumi looked at them. "You guys were there weren't you?" Tsukune nodded. "I saved the Prime Ministers daughters, and my father and mother in law came with the schools headmaster. We talked all day about being friends with humans, and you know working things out. Apparently, its all going to work out, because we are going to have police forces dedicated to keeping the peace between the two." Kasumi nodded. "Are you worried about the humans causing problems Tsukune?" He nodded. "They caused problems for Moka when she was in grade school, and she doesnt trust humans. She trusts me and you guys, but she is still scared. So this is going to be tough." Kasumi smiled as the news came back on.

_"Tsukune Aono is it? I hear you were human before. What do you have to say to this?" Tsukune laughed. "Human before? No. I am still a human, but im only half human." _

_"What type of monster are you?" _

_"Hybrid. I am human mixed with Ghoul, which is vampiric, and then Shadow Demon. I am currently one of the strongest monsters ever." _

_"Why did you become a monster?"_

_"Because my girlfriend transformed me when I was about to die."_

_"Aww that's so cute! Well, I have one more question. Do you think humans and monsters can be together?" _

_"They have been in the darkness. Monsters have always lived with humans, but they never were known to be monsters. We can all transform into human forms, but yes, I do think humans and monsters can be friends. I am living proof of that." _

_"No more questions needed."_

The T.V was turned off as Tsukune transformed back into his Ghoul form, still protecting Moka. "We are holding a party for all the humans and vampires tomorrow for Halloween. Its a place for us to introduce all of us to the world. Would you guys come?" Tsukune asked. Kasumi, Kyouko and Koji nodded. "Of course dear. We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Tsukune and Moka smiled happily. "Well we gotta go set it all up. See you tomorrow ok?" Tsukune asked. They all nodded and let the two love birds go.

~~~~The Next Night~~~~

All the monsters and friends were at a party. It was a graveyard theme, that led into a mansion. It looked like a small town. In the courtyard of the mansion, there was several booths and a particular one said. 'Be Bitten by a Vampire! See how it feels!' Tsukune chuckled at Issa's need for blood. He sighed as he walked around the party, checking in at all the random party booths. 'Ride the werewolf', 'Fly with the witches', 'Meet the King of Halloween', 'Have a snow cone!' and many more. _'This party will be great' _Tsukune then noticed that their were people coming to the entrance of the graveyard. He quickly rang the bell and everyone scrambled to get into place. Tsukune was in his spot, a scarecrow pointing the right way to the entrance of the graveyard. Music began to play all around. ((Listen to the Marilyn Manson version or the regular, it doesn't matter :3 if you don't know the song, I don't know you))

[Tsukune as the shadows.]  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

[Tsukune as a two headed shadow]  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

[Pumpkin's slam onto the fences in different faces]  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

[Ruby's magic raises the dead as Ghosts.]  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

[A random female monster under the bed]  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

[Another monster]  
I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

[Random voices were heard]  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween

[Issa, Akasha and Kokoa]  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[The Prime Minister with a goblin mask]  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[Random voices once more]  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

[Kurumu, Gin & A random monster whose face looks like it melted.]  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

[Gin]  
Aren't you scared?

[Ruby and Yukari]  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

[Ruby raises a plant monster with skeletons on ropes being hung]  
Everybody scream, everybody scream

[Hung Skeletons]  
In our town of Halloween!

[Tsukune looking like a clown.]  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

[A random monster who has the power to be like the air]  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

[Tsukune on the moon as a shadow]  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

[Random voices once more]  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

[Some werewolf children dressed in a mummy costume and a fat kid costume.]  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

[Moka and Issa]  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

[Random voices]  
In this town

[Prime Minister]  
Don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

((Tsukune arrives dressed in a straw suit with a pumpkin hat))  
[Random Voices]  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream ((Tsukune picks up a flaming torch))  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch ((Tsukune eats the flames then dances around his horse making all the children scream in enjoyment))  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

[EVERYONE]  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

((Tsukune Jumps into the well nearby, dousing his flames.))

[Moka]  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

((Tsukune arrives out of the well, transformed into his shadow ghoul, his large needle sharp teeth making some children scream in fright and enjoyment.))

[Everyone swings their arms side to side with their bodies, singing]  
La la la la-la la

La la la la-la la

La la la la-la la

La la la la-la la

After the song, everyone was having fun at all the booths. It was a great party for even the little children. The Vampires were never mean or elitist and seemed to get along with the little ones. Gin was being ridden by one and was grumbling. He didnt want to do this, but Tsukune got him to. It was just a great party, and it went on till the wee early mornings. Everyone was having a great time. Tsukune and Moka, once the party was over, went to their house to rest.

* * *

A man in a business suit was sitting around his office. It said '**Miyabi Fujisaki' **in great bold letters. He was busy watching the news, then grumbled. "So... The Headmaster has finally came out in public with monsters... good... its time to proceed with my plan..." The man walked out of his room.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**The music is This is Halloween.**


	17. Tsukune and the Darkness

**Enjoy this final chapter. I will be working on Iron Tsukune now, then the possible sequel to this story, then the Pharoah arrives. **

* * *

It was a warm afternoon in November. It was strange, but hey, who was going to argue with warm weather? Tsukune, Moka and another man were walking down an alley. Moka wore a Jet Black dress with the cut on the leg to allow movement and of course, tease Tsukune. Tsukune and the Man wore a Jet Black business suit, and all of them had black sunglasses. ((Think MIB but for Females its a dress))

"It seems that Humans and Monsters are getting along." Tsukune said. Moka looked over at her blood mate. "Good thing too. Man these shoes are so uncomfortable! I want to wear my sneakers." Tsukune chuckled. "You could have worn your sneakers if you didn't lose them." Moka rolled her eyes. "Hey, that party was huge! Plus im sure the dog took em!" The man rolled his eyes. "You two love birds are strange" Said the human male. "Like your face." Moka replied. "Oh how original." The man said. "Did you make that up on your own or did your boyfriend write it for you?" Moka chuckled. "He? Write stuff? I think you should get your brain checked. Tsukune is only good for his blood." Tsukune playfully pushed Moka. Moka laughed and pushed back.

* * *

Miyabi was busy in a alley, beating up a human for whining about his smoking. Miyabi smelt his prey approach, grinning as his plan was going quicker then expected, but it wasn't a issue.

* * *

The trio turned the corner, only to spot a seemingly human beat up another human. "Hey! Stop that!" Tsukune said to the sharply dressed mail. He had a cigarette in his mouth, neatly combed hair, and a business suit on. "Oh look, its Tsukune and his tramp." Moka's eyes went large as she charged the man, aiming a fist at his face. The man stood there and waited until the fist was near his nose, only to block it to the side, then trip her. He punched the back of her head, then kicked her into the wall, only to do the same to the human male who charged after, but this time it was fatal to him. Tsukune was the last one standing. "Heh, pathetic. They cant even touch me. Can you?" Tsukune was already in the ground before he could finish the sentence. Tsukune came out from under, and performed a upper cut into the mans jaw. The man groaned and staggered back. "Not bad. My turn." He charged at Tsukune and shoved a arrow fist into Tsukunes chest, only to notice Tsukune stood unharmed. Tsukune smiled only to be shocked with some form of electricity. He looked down at the mans fist, only to find that the hand was using some sort of energy!

"AAAH!" Tsukune said as he staggered into the wall. Tsukune slowly repaired his body from the hit, only to groan as the electricity got more painful for him. He began to kneel before the man, only to sent across the alley into a parked car, which began to beep and roar in panic. The man walked out calmly towards Tsukune. "Is that all you got?" The man taunted. Tsukune growled and charged at the man. The man allowed Tsukune into attacking range, only to grab onto the shadow demons hands. Tsukune smiled as he 'melted' all over the man, covering him in the choking shadow. The man groaned as he felt Tsukune choke the life out of him, only to send his yokai energy into Tsukune, shocking Tsukune off of him. Tsukune fell off slowly into a puddle. The man aimed his hand at the 'puddle' and just kept blasting yokai energy into it only to find the puddle disappearing into the ground. "You bastard..." A voice said.

Tsukune came out of the ground a few seconds later, sending another uppercut into the mans face. Tsukune using his speed, began to rapidly punch the mans stomach and chest, breaking some bones and forcing blood out of his mouth. Tsukune then gripped the mans head and threw him through a couple cars. "AAAH!" The man screamed. He spat blood on the ground. "This is what ive been waiting for!" The man got up and charged Tsukune who charged back. Tsukune crouched and tackled the man in the stomach. He flipped the man over onto the ground. Tsukune grabbed his arms, and threw him against a car, then threw him against a wall, proceeding to use one arm to pin the man against the wall. He used the other arm to send powerful punches into the man, who just kept coughing out blood. Tsukune then released the man, and just used rapid punches on the mans stomach, sending about twenty into him. The man pushed Tsukune off, head butted his gut, then jumped into the air, sending two kicks into Tsukunes face, sending Tsukune into a wall. Tsukune crashed through the wall, landing on the ground panting. Both men were groaning, panting.

"I Miyabi, and I cannot allow you and the Headmaster to succeed in creating peace. Humans and Monsters are meant to fight each other. I am leader of fairy tale, and I am the most powerful monster of all. I own the power of electricity, which is an enemy to the shadows!" The man raised an arm to Tsukune, who began to stand, only to fall back down as electricity began to course through Tsukune. Tsukune began to scream in agony, and writhed in the pain. The shadows around Tsukune began to recede, returning to the ground. Tsukune opened his eyes, using the last ounce of his shadow strength, to send a large fist into Miyabi, sending him flying into a car. The shadows came back around Tsukune. "Once im done with you Tsukune, I think Moka and I will have some fun... she's a virgin right?" Miyabi grinned as Tsukune charged into Miyabi, who side stepped, sending Tsukune into a car. Miyabi gripped Tsukunes wings, then proceeded to place his foot on his back, ripping the wings off. Tsukune roared in agony and fell to his knees, only to be kicked in the back of the head, sending his face into the car, which flipped over.

"You are so weak." Tsukune felt the wind coming at him, as a kick was sent at the back of his head. Tsukune moved his head to the side, gripped Miyabis leg, and punched three times into his crotch, sending Miyabi to his knees. Tsukune gripped Miyabis head and kneed him in the face, breaking his nose. Miyabi sent three arrow shaped electric punches into Tsukunes stomach and chest, sending Tsukune to his own knees. Both knew the fight was coming to a close, and Miyabi was winning. Tsukune looked at Mokas body which was face down and unconscious. Visible tears began to streak across the boys black shadow face. He knew what he was going to die regardless, and he couldn't say good bye.

Ebon came out of a portal near Moka, and took her in his arms. He looked up and saw Tsukune across the alley way with a man. It was the man who sought the end of humanity. Ebon looked at Tsukune who looked back, and both nodded to each other, knowing what must be done. Ebon picked up Moka and took her away from the fight, taking her back to Shuzens mansion.

Tsukune looked back at Miyabi as both sought each others death. They were both on the ground, wrestling and punching each other. Tsukune began to channel his shadows around the two men, performing a seal. "Sigillum sacrificium tenebræ!" The seal began to glow red and black, energies circling in the sky. It was a sight to be seen, and Miyabi looked up to Tsukune with horror. "You idiot! You would kill us both!" Tsukune smiled. "Of course I know that. I just have to protect Moka from you!" Tsukune began to choke Miyabi as the shadows began to envelop both of them, blood pouring out from the bottom. It was over...

At Shuzens mansion, Moka and Ebon were in Mokas room. Moka was still asleep and Ebon was watching over her. Moka began to stir, groaning and rubbing her head as Ebon stood up. Moka opened her eyes, and looked around to find only Ebon and no Tsukune. "Where is Tsukune?!" She roared in fury. "We were attacked!" Ebon shushed her. "Tsukune... he died in combat with the man... he sacrificed himself so both of them would be sent to hell..." Moka looked at Ebon and began to tear up. "There is no way he is dead! Tsukune couldn't die!" Ebon shook his head. "No... he could die, but he wasn't strong enough to fight off the man. The Darkness came to soon." Moka began to cry in Ebons shoulder, sobbing at the loss of her mate. She would cry until she would sleep again...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo**


	18. Epilogue: Hell

Tsukune woke up, only to find himself in hell. It was where Ebon and Tsukune trained, yet not at all. He was on his knees, chains on his wrists and ankles. Tsukune looked around, fearful. He then sighed, remembering what he did. _'Im sorry Moka...'_ Tsukune thought until a voice came.

"So Tsukune Aono. You saved the humans from destruction. We are grateful for that." Said a voice. "Who are you?!" Tsukune yelled out to no one in particular. Three dark begins appeared from the Darkness, their red eyes glaring at him. "We are the keepers of this place. We were the original Shadow Lords, until we were betrayed in the end..."

"Betrayed?" Tsukune asked. They nodded and began to reveal their story...

* * *

The story took a few hours and they smiled.

"You are telling me, HE is the betrayer?! The man..." Tsukunes voice trailed off.


End file.
